Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds
by dcscprincess
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World. Based on Harry's 7th year. There's a full summary inside. R&R!
1. Summer with the Dursleys'

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to be, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story.

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 1

Summer with the Dursleys'

Harry had been staying with the Dursleys' for only a week. So far everything was like it had been the previous summer. The Dursleys' left him to wander around the neighbor or lay in the lawn without a second glance in his direction. They sometimes would have him clean the weeds from the garden or cook breakfast, but for the most part they left him alone.

At night when Harry was working on his homework and his Aunt and Uncle had gone to bed for the night, Harry would receive a knock on his door. The first night home this knock had startled him, having believed he had awoken his uncle and was about to get a telling off. However, when he opened the door, he discovered his cousin standing awkwardly in his doorway. Although Dudley was still in top shape, he had put on a few pounds since the last time Harry had seen him. Harry, now taller then he had ever been and much more fit, could easily handle himself in a fight against Dudley. The knock sounded at the exact time it had done every night that week. Harry opened the door to see his cousin, once more, standing in his doorway.

"Dudley?"

"Er-mind if we talk?" Harry stood with a smile on his face before stepping off to the side to allow his cousin into his room.

"What is it that you want, Dud?" Harry asked uncertainly. Dudley shrugged his large shoulders before settling down in Harry's desk chair. Harry sat across from him on his bed waiting for Dudley to begin.

"I was just wondering if you did anything fun this year at school or anything-er-not so fun?" Harry smiled at his cousin. After talking with his family last summer before leaving for Headquarters, Dudley had asked question after question on the activities Harry had performed while away at school. His cousin seemed almost envious at how powerful Harry actually was with his magic.

"Actually I did, but I wouldn't call it fun. The wizarding prison, you know the one where my Godfather was falsely imprisoned with the Dementor guards, well, Voldemort tried to take it down in order to get his faithful followers free. Only, his plans didn't quite work out as we found out about it and were able to prevent him from taking the prison. Although, some of his Death Eaters did go free..." Harry added quietly, watching his cousin's face fall into disbelief.

"And you were there?" Harry nodded. He wasn't exactly sure why his cousin found his life so exciting, Harry would have given anything to live the life of normalcy that his cousin lived. "And the girl? I haven't seen her before." Harry smiled as he thought of Tally.

"She's Tally. She moved here from America last summer and transferred to Hogwarts. We became friends and play on the same Quidditch team together. She didn't really get along with Hermione, so it took awhile before I really got to know her. We started dating around Christmas." Dudley's face had a confused look on it when Harry had mentioned quidditch, but his mind was on Tally, so he didn't comment.

"Hermione? Is she the ugly girl with the frizzy hair?" Harry frowned at him,

"Hermione isn't ugly. She is one of my best friends and you will reframe from insulting her or you can get out of my room."

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Dudley held up his hands in defeat.

"Why are you so interested in Tally?" Dudley shrugged his shoulders,

"She just seemed so different that's all. Plus, the way the two of you snogged, she has to be easy." Harry abruptly stood up and faced Dudley. Dudley, sensing Harry's anger at the boiling point, quickly stood up and walked to the door, "Is it true then? I don't mind having seconds." Suddenly every window on the upstairs floor exploded as Harry lundged at Dudley. Harry could hear the screams and yells coming from his Aunt and Uncle's room, but he didn't care, only wanting to to hurt Dudley for saying such things about Tally.

Harry felt one of Dudley's fists connect with his cheek, but didn't care. His own fists had connected to some part of Dudley's anatomy more than once and he could hear Dudley grunt under the blows. Harry's door flew open and Harry was yanked off his cousin and onto the floor.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" His uncle screamed.

"DAD! I came in here to talk to him and he just jumped on me like a mad-man!"

"I DID NOT! You were calling Tally a whore!" Aunt Petunia ran into the room and screamed at the sight of her son and nephew.

"DUDDERS!" She ran to her son and pulled him over to her for a closer inspection. "What did you do to him?" She rounded on Harry. Harry, who was now sporting a gash on his cheek from where Dudley had hit him, only glared at his aunt.

"Answer her Boy." His uncle thundered.

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"That's it, we're locking you up for the rest of summer. Can't ruddy well have you storming the house and killing our son!" Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon quickly exited the room with the slam of the door and Harry heard the click of the lock as it turned. Having been able to do wandless magic for months now, Harry waved his hand and heard the door unlock itself. His uncle cursed and locked the door. Had it been under any other circumstance, Harry would have found this whole situation humorous, his uncle locking the door only to have it quickly unlock itself. "BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His uncle yelled as he whipped open the door to find Harry in the exact same spot where he left him, his wand across the room on his nightstand. His uncle looked bewildered for a moment.

"If you lock me in here, I will tell everyone and you know they will come here and hex the hell out of you for mistreating me!" Harry said through clenched teeth. His Aunt, who stood behind her husband, whimpered at the thought while his uncle swelled considerable.

"Fine, FINE! We won't lock you in here, but you are to never and I mean _never_ come near us unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine by me." His uncle slammed the door behind him once more, but did not lock the door. With a quick wave of his hand, the window that had exploded from Harry's rage was replaced fully intact back in his window frame.

* * *

That incident with Dudley had happened three weeks ago and Harry had not seen his cousin since. Harry awoke every morning at 6 to go jogging, something he picked up while dating Tally, after his jog, we would shower and make breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. However, after grabbing a bite for himself, Harry would return immediately to his room before any of his family members emerged from theirs. 

After the jog, shower, and breakfast, and having finished his homework the week before, Harry would look over the daily letters he received from his friends and Order members as well as read the _Daily Prophet_. Though the Battle of Azkaban was still fresh in everyone's mind, Voldemort had yet to make anymore moves. Harry was beginning to think that he had others plan being worked out. He hadn't had a vision or any type of sign from his scar, it was just a feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Voldemort was going to strike, but Harry didn't know when or where.

Now the morning of his 17th birthday, Harry looked through all the birthday cards sent by his friends. Hagrid sent his usual asortment of baked goods and a book about magical beasts and how to care for them. Next he received many mince pies, candies, and clothing items from the Weasley family. All the letters from his friends had been void of gifts. This perturbed Harry, as his friends never neglected to send gifts.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He quickly exited his room and down the stairs to the door. Upon opening it, he stood in stunned silence at the visitor on his doorstep.

"Hi!" Her voice was still as sweet as the last time he had heard it. Stepping quickly out of the door and into the morning air,he swept her into his arms. Her laugh escaped from her lips as he swung her around. Oh how he had missed her laugh! When he set her down, he leaned in and kissed her softly, she continued to laugh throughout the entire kiss.

"Nice to see you too, Harry." She said still laughing as he finally released her.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much!" Tally blushed at that and looked down slightly, "How come you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"What and ruin the surprise?" She asked with a mischievious smile playing on her lips.

"How'd you get here?" Tally shifted her weight and pointed to the black car sitting in the driveway. "You can drive?"

"Of course, been able to do it since I was 15." She frowned slightly, "Which was only a year and a half ago, but you get the idea." Harry was surprised by this. Being raised as a muggle still hadn't given Harry the incentive to learn how to drive. "So, are you going to invite me in?" Harry laughed and stepped aside allow Tally into the house. There waiting in the hallway were the Dursleys'. Uncle Vernon's had swelled to an alarming size with a purple face and twitchy mustache. Petunia, still as skinny as ever looked pale as her horse teeth bite down on her lwer lip. Dudley, however, had an odd sort of look that Harry didn't like at all. He almost seemed like he very much wanted to steal candy from a baby as he eyed Tally.

"Hi, I'm Tally." She introduced herself, holding out her hand to them. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked insulted at the gesture, but Dudley took a step closer to her. He reached out his hand, but Vernon stepped between them and roughly knocked Tally's hand away. She cried out in shock as Harry cried out in anger,

"What is the _matter_ with you? Don't you have any respect?"

"Respect? For _Freaks_ like you? I don't think so!" Vernon Dursley yelled in response. Tally looked angrily at the Dursleys'. Harry grabbed her hand and yanked her up the stairs to his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Nice family. Do they always treat your guests this nicely?" Tally asked sarcastically. Harry could still hear the anger in her voice. Harry paced the room in order to regain control of his emotions. Tally sat on his bed and sighed. "So this is where you sleep?" Harry snorted as he looked around his room. His belongings were thrown precariously around his room from the hours he had spent there.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess, but I wasn't expecting company." Tally smiled at him.

"I have a gift for you." She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it over to Harry. "Now remember, I'm a huge sentimentalist." Harry laughed and opened the gift. Inside was a three framed set. Inside each frame was a picture of Harry and his friends. The first one was of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tally, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, and Luna. It was taken during their last Hogsmeade trip. On the other side of the set in the last frame was the entire Gryffindor house, plus Luna and Blaise taken at Tally's request. And in the middle frame stood Harry and Tally. This was taken by Blaise in Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. The snow was falling around them as they huddled closer for warmth, both blushing slightly. Harry smiled at the pictures. He looked happy in all of them. "Do you like them?" Tally asked next to him, also staring at the pictures.

"I love them, thank you." Harry kissed Tally lightly.

"Good, I made copies for myself, so don't be surprised if they surface. I don't expect you to keep these in sight of all your dorm buddies, but I wanted you to have a picture of all of us." Harry was still staring at the pictures, watching his friends laugh at some joke or playfully messing with someone's hair to get a rile out of them. "I also gave copies to everyone. Obviously not the one of just the two of us, but I felt that everyone in the other pictures deserve a copy. You know, to remember." Harry nodded at her. Suddenly the doorbell rang again and Harry ran from his room with Tally close behind him. The Dursley's stayed in the kitchen, obviously afraid it was more of Harry's freakish friends.

"Hi Harry!"

"Ron, Hermione! Come in, come in!" Harry laughed as his friends hugged him. Behind them he saw another car pull up and out popped Blaise and Neville. Both hugged Harry and exchanged pleasant greetings. Lupin and Mr. Weasley emerged from the car that Blaise and Neville had just exited.

Once everyone was in the living room and had settled down, Harry asked the only question on his mind,  
"How come no one told me you all were coming?" Everyone laughed.

"Wouldn't have wanted to ruin the surprise, would we?" Mr. Weasley answered good-naturely. Harry heard the front door open and slam close, followed by the start of the car engine and a squeal of tires. Ron, who was standing closest to the window, peered out to see what the comotion was.

"Looks like your relatives didn't want to stay for all the fun." He commented

"You should have seen how they reacted when Tally arrived earlier. They must have had a heart-attack when you all arrived." Lupin frowned at Harry's joke.

"Still haven't changed then?" Harry shook his head, "I would have thought that after everything we had told them last year they would have changed, at least a little anyway." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So-er-Harry, did you get Tally's gift?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled at the reminder of the photographs and nodded his head. It was clear that Hermione was trying to change the subject, but no one seemed to object. "Did you like it?"

"Of course, I loved it." Tally smiled at him. Neville and Blaise laughed.

"You should have seen her working on that. She never put it down. Looking for the perfect pictures and making copies of them. She even forced Blaise and me to help and would get angry if they weren't just right." Harry laughed along with everyone else.

"That wasn't even the worse of it. As soon as we were done with those, she immediately had us do our homework, so that it was completely finished by the time she left. And she was only there for a week." Blaise added. Tally shot him a mocked angry look that caused everyone to laugh.

"I can see Tally demanding that of you." Harry commented.

"I can top that one. Have Hermione live in the same house with you during your summer. My homework has been done since the third day ofholiday." Ron cried out, causing more rounds of laughter. Hermione, however, did not look so pleased.

"Ever wonder why they are so anal when it comes to such things?" Blaise asked.

"They're girls that's why!" Ron said loudly. Harry couldnt' help but laugh. Both girls sat in silence, Tally looking slightly amused while Hermione looked slightly upset. Lupin and Mr. Weasley smiled happily at their enthusiasm. This continued until the girls finally cried out,

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Although they were laughing along with the rest of them. Lupin and Mr. Weasley decided to take the five of them shopping in town for Harry's birthday. The goup laughed continuously throughout the trip and only became downhearted when they had to return to Prive Drive.

* * *

Lupin and Mr. Weasley left them to their own devices while theyhad goneto chat with Ms. Figg. The group decided to walk around the neighborhood. Every-so-often a neighbor would stare accusingly out the window at the group, believing they were off to do some mischief. The five of them walked to the park that Harry often went to during the evenings when he had become to clausterphobic to stay in his room. They sat on the grass and talked about summer and their up and coming apparation exam. 

"There are going to be a lot of Hogwarts students there on that day to take the exam. So many of them turned 17 in the second half of the year and couldn't take it during Christmas holidays." Tally commented.

"Who will be there?" Neville asked.

"I know for sure that Parvati and Padma will be and I think Dean and Seamus. Terry Boot and Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Those are the only people I was able to talk to about it."

"I know for sure Malfoy will be there, along with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Parkinson." Blaise added. Harry groaned atthe thought of seeing Malfoy.

"I wish I was taking the exam. I feel so left out because of it." Hermione stated, frowning slightly. Ron put a comforting arm around her. Harry smiled at this small gesture, he knew they were happy finally being together.

"Is it strange to be able to do magic now?" Tally asked. Since her birthday wasn't until the 12th, she was still unable to do magic outside of school. Harry laughed suddenly,

"I haven't actually done any magic. I forgot that I can now."

"Nev, tell him what your first spell, your _only_ spell has been since last night." Blaise said laughing. Neville blushed and bowed his head.

"Come on, Nev!"

"Tell us!"

"What spell?"

"This has to be good." Where the encouraging words sent Neville's way to get him to open up.

"Alright, alright. My Gran taught me a couple of spells before I turned 17 and when I was finally able to do magic outside of school, she wanted to make sure I could do the spells." By this point Blaise was red in the face and holding his sides from laughing.

"Tell....them....Nev." Was all he could get out between his laugh. Neville reluctantly continued.

"It was Scourgify." Immediately Ron and Tally burst into laughter, causing Blaise to erupt with laughter all over againwhile Hermione shot them glares. Harry sat there for a moment.

"What kind of spell is that?" Tally was sent into another round of laughter at his question, which caused Harry to frown.

"They're cleaning spells. Housework spells that sort of thing." Hermione answered him. By then, Blaise had regained control of himself.

"Oh, you should have seen it. She made him clean everything and I mean _everything_. She told him that now that he is a _man_ he is to be taking care of her at all times now. That way, when he has a girl of his own-"

":cough:Luna:cough:" Ron interupted, causing Tally, Harry, and Hermione to chuckle.

"-he will do the housework while she does everything else."

"She doesn't think I'll get a job outside of Hogwarts. She doesn't think I'm a good enough Wizard."

"What, she said that?" Harry asked in disbelief. Neville nodded his head.

"Oh Nev, I'm so sorry." Tally said. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she eyed Neville.

"Neville, you know that isn't true, right?" Hermione asked. Neville hung his head once more.

"Neville, you came to the Ministry with me and fought damn hard. You should be proud with how you stood up the the Death Eaters and made it out intact. You were with me to the very end, even when they...when they cursed you." Harry added quietly. Even though it had been more than a year since the Ministry incident, Harry had never actually spoken to any of them about it. Blaise, who hadn't been friends with them the previous year, had only heard the rumors about what had happened. Tally was the only person, outside of Ron and Hermione, who Harry had spoken to about the whole ordeal.

"I couldn't even help you fight!" Neville cried out, his voice filled with hate for himself.

"You broke your nose, Neville. It's not like you went and hid, you tried to fight, you just couldn't say the words properly. No one ever held that against you. I never will, just like I will say anyone else failed me because they were cursed. I can honestly say that I was honored that you all chose to fight with me. Even with your own lives are at stake." Though this isn't the conversation Harry cared to have on his birthday, he was glad he had said it. He knew he had never thanked them for coming, at least not properly and it felt right to say it now.

"He's right Neville. We don't blame Harry for anything that has happened, it was our choice to make. He will never blame youor hate you for something you couldn't have helped. You fought bravely and your Grandmother should be proud of that!" Hermione said. Tally and Blaise both looked a bit uncomfortable, knowing they were the outsiders of the conversation, but Blaise patted Neville in a brotherly manner in hopes of showing that he agrees with them, while Tally took his hands into hers.

"Nev, you sat by my bedside even before you knew my name. You wanted to hurt the bad man that put me there before we had ever spoken. You were my best friend from the moment I woke up to this moment now. So much has happened since and I know that if I were to be back in that bed, I would wake to find you there. To me, that is brave." Neville laughed,

"How is sitting by a bedside brave?"

"Because you have hope of seeing me wake.Something so many people had given up on." She smiled when Neville blushed and released him.

"Well, I find you all to be brave." Blaise commented.

"Why's that?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Because you became friends with a Slytherin." The five of them laughed good-heartily at Blaise. Since becoming friends with him, Harry had found Blaise to be anything but a Slytherin. He didn't have a cocky attitude or the need for attention. He didn't find himself better than everyone, and he certainly didn't believe in the ways of the Dark Lord. He had the money to show off and the means of the richest men, but he chose to hide it. He never wanted to be arrogant or rich or popular. He simply just wanted to be. Blaise, tall and built much like Ron and himself,with light brown hair, square hard features that Harry had learned attracted many girls, and honey colored eyes, felt as though he had never belonged. Most of his family were followers of Voldemorts, or at least believed in his cause. Blaise's parents, however, were anything but Voldemort supporters. Blaise was raised to believe everyone to be equals and so, being placed into the Slytherin house had caused great problems in his life.

"You can thank Tally for that one."Harry said, "She's the only one who would ever trust a Slytherin and get us Gryffindors' to like him." They each laughed and told jokes for awhile. Every so often, telling a story of their past, or talking about the future. Either way, that day beneath the tree in the muggle park in Surrey, solidified their friendships.

* * *

The sun had set as the five of them made their way back to number 4 Privet drive. Along the way, they ran into Dudley and his gang. Immediately Dudley's friends had started taunting Harry and his friends, while Dudley stood in front looking terrified. Glancing at his friends, Harry noticed that all of them had amused looks on their faces, especially Blaise who had always surrounded himself with people like Dudley and his friends. Blaise noticed Harry's stare and raised his eyebrows at him. Harry smiled, 

"Hey Big D, how's life going?" Dudley snorted and turned to walk away,

"Hey Dud, come on, he's mocking you. You can take him!" One of his smaller friends said to him. Blaise and Ron laughed loudly at his cousin.

"How about the fat one, you can take him down." Someone else said, indicating Neville. Although Neville was still slightly larger than the rest of him, he was no longer the heavy set boy he had once been. Neville had grown quite a few inches and his body had leaned out. It was quite apparant that he had begun to take care of himself. After hearing the comment, Neville threw them a disgusted look,

"Oh you think you can, do you?" He challenged them. Harry was thrown off by Neville's dare and could only think that maybe their chat in the park had lifted his confidence in himself. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Blaise took a threatening step towards Dudley's group of friends. The four of them easily towered over half of Dudley's friends. Some of them shrank back warily. Dudley finally spoke up.

"Keep away Potter. You and your _freak_ friends just keep away!" Harry laughed, however, he stopped when one of the more well built guys of the group stepped forward.

"Yeah Potter, you and your friends go, but be sure to leave the girls." Disgust was quite evident on both girls faces, but they glanced at each other and smiled.

"Alright, we'll stay. We're in desperate need of some..._fun_" Tally said, stepping quickly up to Dudley, while Hermione walked up to the one that spoke. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Neville looked on in silence. "Who wants to go first?" Though Harry knew Dudley was terrified of Harry and his male friends, the thought of something happening between himself and Tally made him nearly wet himself in excited. Dudley quickly took ahold of Tally's shoulders. She smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders. The boy in front of Hermione quickly copied what Dudley did, obviously unsure of what to do. As Dudley bent down to kiss her, Tally brought her knee up quickly and connected with his groin. Dudley cried out and doubled-over in pain. Hermione had slapped the guy hard in the face, causing his nose to bleed. As both of them sat howling in pain, Harry and his friends laughed.

"That's for being a disgusting pig!" Hermione cried out to them.

"And for believing us the weaker species!" Tally added. Dudley's friends picked him off the ground and they quickly ran away. Harry laughed again at the sight of them.

"SEE YOU AT HOME, DUDDERS!" Harry yelled after him. Harry pulled Tally close to him and they continued their walk back.

As they made their way back to Privet Drive, a series of 'POPPING' sounds occurred. Harry quickly whipped out his wand and indicated to his friends to do the same. They were just around the corner of Privet drive. The popping sound continued and they heard spells being cast. They slowly rounded the corner and froze at the sight in front of them. There, surrounding number 4 Privet Drive, were over two dozen Death Eaters throwing curses at the wards.

* * *

A:N/ 

HAHA! Surprised??? Told you all that I would have it up soon! How do you like it so far? Fanfiction changed the document manager so my comp freezes more, quite annoying....Anyway, I'm just going to acknowledge the peopl who reviewed the last chapter of War of the Wizarding World:

**Indigo Feline**: Thanks for the title suggestion, I'm obviously going with that one. Ron and Hermione's parents don't know about them...yet. Feel free to make your reviews as long as you wish. I love reading them!

**Trunks2598**: I'm excited I finished too. I thought I would take longer. Anyway, glad you liked the story and I hope you like this sequel.

**benwa**: Thanks for liking the story. I thought I was spelling Quidditch wrong, but no one ever corrected me andIwas way to lazy to actually look it up. Thanks though, I'll be sure to spell it correctly in this story.

**Serbo-Maco**: Thanks! Is this a soon enough update?

**darkdanny:** YAY to you liking my story _AND_ Tally. I think she's cool too!


	2. And the Wards Crumble

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 2

And the Wards Crumble

Harry watched beside his friends in a stunned silence at the scene before him. Because the Death Eaters were wearing their hoods, he had no way of knowing who they were, but he sensed that the ones from the Ministry weren't there. These were the new recruits summoned to do Voldemort's bidding. Harry waved his friends closer so that he could whisper,

"Be as quiet as you can and stun the ones closest to us. Once they are down, keep stunning until we are noticed. Once noticed, tried to get into my yard so you are protected by the wards." They all nodded silently to him and spread out quickly across each side of the street. Harry noted that the Dursley's car was in the driveway and he prayed that Dudley had made it back home and was safe inside.

When his friends were in place, Harry gave them the command and they ran forward to the closest Death Eater. Harry watched as 6 Death Eaters fell. His friends had enough sense to catch them before they hit the ground and set them down quitely. Any noise they made were masked by the Death eaters constant cry of spells made to break the wards on Harry's childhood home. They had just stunned their second Death Eater when Lupin and Mr. Weasley ran from Ms. Figgs and cursed any Death Eater they could reach.

"HARRY! Get everyone inside the wards!" Lupin cried. Almost instantly all the Death Eaters turned their attention to the 6 of them standing behind them. All wands now pointed on them. Without hesitation, the six of them began firing spells at will and ran through the crowd of Death Eaters to safety. Hermione and Tally had thrown a protection spell around them as they ran so that the spells sent their way bounced off. Lupin and Mr. Weasley caught the attention of some of the Death Eaters and were distracting them in order to help Harry and his friends.

"HARRY!" Harry closed his eyes for a split-second, his worst fears confirmed. Dudley, standing back from the scene with fear evident on his face, wasn't in the house as Harry had prayed. One of the Death Eaters had turned at the sound of Dudley's cry and was now trying to curse him. Lupin and Mr. Weasley, who were now inside the protection of the wards, cursed to themselves.

"Get him Harry, we'll distract them." Tally whispered to him. Harry nodded and prepared himself. Suddenly all hell broke lose as his friends fired curse after curse from all different directions at the Death Eaters. Distracted and unsure of where all the curses were coming from, the Death Eaters scattered for protection, as their curses wouldn't penetrate the barrier. Harry saw his opportunity and ran with the protection under the cover of the trees and darkness. Dudley, somehow sensing that this was his chance, had come out of hiding and was now running toward Harry. When they met, Harry quickly turned and guided Dudley back to safety before any of the Death Eaters had become aware that Harry had been out of the safety zone.

"Inside, now!" Lupin cried, pulling Neville and Hermione inside. Once inside, Uncle Vernon had roughly pulled Harry and Dudley into the livingroom. Petunia had begun to sob onto Dudley shoulder, thanking the Lord that he was alive. "I want you all to stay in here! The Order and Aurors are already here, we will fight them." Harry made to protest, but Lupin cut him off, "No, Harry! WE WILL FIGHT! I need you to protect your family." Harry watched as Mr. Weasley and Lupin ran back out into the battle, stuck inside to do nothing but wait.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He cried out in anger, watching the battle through the window. Many Order members, including Ron's older brothers and Tally's brother, were fighting the Death Eaters. "The barrier is there, they can't harm me!"

"But Harry, who's to say the barrier will last? If it were to break, and you were out there, you could be captured, or worse, killed." Hermione said quietly beside him. He turned to see his friends watching him warily. His family stood in the corner of the room, looking confused and frightened.

"What's going on, Harry?" Dudley asked him.

"They are trying to break the wards." The lights flickered briefly and a cold sensation drafted over Harry. He noticed the other occupants in the room shiver slightly. They felt it too.

"Ha-Harry! The Dementors, look!" Neville stuttered from the window. Harry ran and saw one of his neighbors standing on their porch collaspe as a Dementor neared him. Because he was a muggle, he was unaware of the horror that stood before him.

"There are at least seven of them!" Tally said from beside him. "They can't fight the Death Eaters _and_ protect the public from the Dementors!" Her voice was filled with worry and fear.

"We have to do something." Harry said. He turned to his friends, they all nodded and raised their wands.

"We will stay on the porch, use the patronus curse to head the Dementors off. The three of you are to stay here, do _not_ go outside. Don't even _move_! I'll be back to help you." He told his aunt and uncle. The six of them ran out the door and prepared themselves against the Dementors. They each closed their eyes to think of a happy thought. When Harry found his, he opened his eyes and waited only a few more moments until everyone was ready. "On the count of three...one...two...THREE, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Their six patronuses ran forward to the seven Dementors, charging them down. Harry could immediately sense relief as the Dementors ran from Privet Drive with the patronuses chasing behind them.

"BACK INSIDE!" Harry heard one of the Order members demand of them. A sudden searing pain erupted from Harry's scar and he fell to his knees.

"Harry!" He heard Tally scream.

"He's here." He heard the gasps from his friends and panicked cries from the Order members.

"Harry, your family!" Harry looked up to see Hermione staring down at him in fear. He looked back and saw that the number of Death Eaters now overwhelmed the Order members. The wards were beginning to crack under the stress of the curses. He knew that the strongest of Death Eaters were now amongst them. He stood, ignoring the pain in his forehead and pushed his friends back inside.

"Tally, I need you to make a portkey to send my aunt and uncle to Headquarters, do you think you can do that?"

"Of course." Harry ran into the living room to his aunt and uncle, who had taken to his words and had not moved from their position. Tally went to find an object to change into a portkey while Harry went to talk to his aunt and uncle.

"He's here, isn't he?" Aunt Petunia asked before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Yes, he is."

"What do you want us to do?" his aunt asked of him.

"I need you to trust me. Tally is making an escape for you. You must take it, all of you. Take it and it'll bring you to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. The Order are the people who oppose Voldemort and his ideas. Once there, you cannot leave. As soon as everything is straightened out here, I'll come back for you. Understand?" The three of them nodded their heads.

"It'll be quick. I need you to take hold of this book. All of you." Tally handed them one of aunt Petunia's romance novels. They each took hold on it and waited.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Dudley said quietly to Tally, who was standing beside him. She nodded her head at him. It was obvious that she was concentrating on the wand movements and the spell that she probably had not heard him at all. Suddenly she looked up at Dudley and smiled,

"It's alright, you aren't the first guy to treat me like that and you won't be the last." Before Dudley could reply, Tally tapped her wand to it and whispered '_Portus_' the book glowed blued for a moment before turning back to normal.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for this." His aunt said the second before vanishing in front of his eyes. He sat there in a stunned silence. His aunt had never thanked him for anything. The shouts from outside told him that the Order were in danger as the wards were beginning to weaken. Harry and his friends ran outside. Many of his neighbors' houses had caught on fire and people were running wild out into the streets. Immediately they started cursing the Death Eaters in front of them. Some of the Order members yelled at them to get to safety, but those demands were ignored. Harry could see Voldemort standing at the back of the crowd watching the scene unfold in front of him.

* * *

As the night went on, Harry witnessed many people fall at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. Innocent victims in this war. His neighbors. People who happened to be in the way. Knowing he couldn't help them had done a number on Harry. Their lives were taken because of him. They were the victims in this cruel war because they had no understanding of what was happening and Harry Potter happened to be their neighbor. Voldemort's laugh could be heard over all the fighting and curse throwing. His cold, dead-like laugh sent chills down Harry's spine. 

The assaults against the wards were starting to take affect. Some of the stronger curses had started to break through the barriers. Harry knew that within the next hour, the wards would crumble. The ground beneath their feet began to shake as the curses to the wards became almost frantic. The Order members began to push Harry and his friends closer to the house, demanding that they go to safety.

It was almost like an explosion occurred the second before Harry and his friends reached the safety of the house. A bright white light flashed as the final curse brought the barrier down. Harry looked to see who had cast the curse powerful enough to destroy the blood barrier. To his horror he saw Voldemort walk across the the threshold and into his front yard.

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" Harry yelled, pushing Blaise through the door. His friend stood huddled in the front hall waiting for Harry's next orders.

"He got through, Harry, he got through!" Hermione whimpered. She understood what this meant. Voldemort had enough power to break through a blood barrier ward, who was to say what else he could do. The screams from outside grew loud. Harry and the others ran to the living room window. They watched in horror as the Death Eaters cursed Order members and his friends. They watched as Tonks went down under the Cruciatus curse. Her screams and agony clear over all others. Voldemort continued to make his way toward the house where Harry and his friends waited. Whenever an Order member tried to stop him, a flick of his wand sent them flying into the night air.

"Tally, I need you to make another portkey to send the six of you to headquarters." They jump and whirled around to face Dumbledore, who was standing directly behind them. There was no twinkle in his electric blue eyes. Dumbledore stood tall and powerful before them. Harry felt another shiver run through him while looking at him. "Tally, go, hurry." Tally immediately went to search for something to use as a portkey. "Harry, take your friends and head upstairs. You will find all your things packed, as well as your aunt, uncle, and cousin's things. Make sure you take it all with you. Whatever you do, do _not_ leave Grimauld Palace." Harry nodded and led the way upstairs and to his room. There he found his trunk, Hedwig in her cage, and three suitcases ready for them to take. Tally came back into the room. This time she had a blanket.

"I thought it would be easier to hold." She said when Harry eyed it. The house shook violently and they heard explosions on the first floor.

"Hurry Tally!" Hermione cried frantically. Tally tapped the blanket and whispered the spell for the second time that night. The blanketed glowed blue for a moment before settling back down once more. They each grabbed a part of the blanket, Harry grabbed his suitcase, Tally grabbed Hedwig, Ron, Blaise, and Neville each grabbed a suitcase. Just as they felt the familiar pull around the naval, the door to Harry's bedroom burst open and there standing before them for a split-second was Voldemort, red eyes blazing into his emerald green ones and then just as suddenly Harry and his friends were being bumped roughly against one another just before their feet hit the hard floor in the kitchen of Grimauld Palace, Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix.

* * *

A/N: 

Like I said in the last story, I'm not so good with the battle scenes. I promise that the very last one should be a good one. Anyway, how'd you like it?

Everyone should take notice to the warning that I posted. It wasn't there before.

Also, the last chapter had so many spelling mistakes and I'm sorry. I think I actually didn't even finish a thought somewhere in there... I usually don't get a chance to write until late in the evening and so I'm extremely tired. I'll try to catch them sooner before posting.

And, if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to make Ron look more heroic. The movies always make him out to be such a whimp, but JK Rowling gives him more credit than that, so I'm trying to do the same.

**Esrb99**: Why was your R/Hr Theory deleted? Were you doing something wrong? I can't believe you were suspended...again! Get up your next chapter as soon as you can and thanks for all the support you've been showing me!!!

**SiriusRulz14**: Thanks for reading my stories. I'm glad you like them. Like I told Indigo Feline before, I love Tally too! I hope you continue to enjoy her. I think that sometimes I make her too sappy or outspoken, but I can't help it. I just see her as such a strong individual who is still very much a girly-girl. Anyway, plan on a lot of action, hope you review again!

**darkdanny**: Obviously you aren't that great a fan of Dudley's...nor am I for that matter. I tried to put him in his place. He obviously doesn't listen to Harry, so I made the girls do that. Think it worked??? I also read that you aren't a fan of Hagrid's either, any particular reason why?

**Indigo Feline**: Can't tell you who disappears, but it's an easy guess. You'll understand about the whole empty shell thing when it comes about. It will happen within the next chapter or so, so you don't have to wait long. I'm glad Harry is of age as well. Makes things easier. Dudley is a dumbass...pig. I think he will finally learn his lesson. Did you like how it was Tally and Hermione who eventually put him in his place? (I'm assuming you are a girl and so would appreciate the whole girl power thing...).

**Chibi Ching**: Yay! You reviewed again! I'm happy I started the sequel so soon after finishing the first one, keeps people reading.


	3. Happy Birthday Harry

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 3

Happy Birthday Harry

Harry's feet slammed the floor hard, his trunk slammed up against his legs causing him to lose his balance and fall forward onto his knees. The girls had both fallen backwards onto their butts. Ron, Neville, and Blaise, who were all carrying suitcases, ended up on top of Harry.

After detangling themselves with the help of Tally and Hermione, they found themselves on the floor of the kitchen. The Dursleys' sat looking fearful at the group in front of them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley immediately drew Harry and Ron into a smuggling hug, followed by Tally and Hermione, then Blaise and Neville.

"I was so worried about you all! When we heard what was happening and then they arrived," Mrs. Weasley nodded to the Dursleys', "I didn't know what to think. I had no way of knowing what was happening!"

"Where's everyone else? Is it all over?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head,

"Voldemort arrived just before we sent them here. He broke down the wards." Harry turned his attention to his aunt, "I'm sorry, he broke into the house. I-I'm not so sure there will be anything left when this is all over..." His aunt fell into quiet sobs beside her husband. Vernon had a angry look upon his face, but remained quiet, comforting his wife. Dudley sat in silence, pale and sickly looking. "We were able to bring some of your things. They are in these suitcases." Harry indicated to the suitcases now scattered on the floor. Vernon nodded.

"Where are we to go? What are we to do?" His aunt whimpered.

"Well, you are staying here of course!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, shocked that they hadn't already known that.

"W-we can't stay here! Not with fre-people like you." Vernon said, purpling slightly. Mrs. Weasley looked at him rather sadly.

"Vernon, what else are we to do?" Vernon sighed loudly and looked away from Harry and his friends. Mrs. Weasley then turned her attention to Hermione,

"Hermione, your parents are upstairs, they would like for you to go up there and talk to them when you feel up to it." Hermione nodded and left the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley then returned her attention to Harry's family, "The Grangers are muggles and have been staying with us for some time. We help them travel to and from work and offer our protection against any known Death Eaters. We will of course, offer this to you as well. However, we cannot force you to stay here if you do not wish to."

"Maybe you could talk to Hermione's parents, maybe they can help you with all of this." Tally suggested. The Dursleys' said nothing

"Also, Neville, dear, your Grandmother fire-called when she found out what happened. I'll return the call to let her know everything is alright." Mrs. Weasley said. Neville nodded. Mrs. Weasley knelt beside the fire place, Neville leaned over to Harry,

"I do _not_ want to be in here when Mrs. Weasley is talking to Gran." Harry smiled and nodded, he stood and he his friends marched upstairs to deposit his trunk and aunt and uncle's belongings into another room. After that was done, they returned to the kitchen

"Your Gran is grateful that you are all alright. She asked if you and Blaise would like to stay for a few more days here until everything has settled down. I told her that it would be fine, but it's up to the two of you." Neville and Blaise quickly agreed and after quickly fire-calling Mrs. Longbottom back, everyone sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Harry, who thought that with the excitement of the day and horrors of the evening, not to mention worry for his friends and Order Members, didn't think he would ever fall asleep again. However, now he found himself being jerked awake by the slam of the front door and the sound of many voices filtering from the main hall. His head was bent against his chest and when he went to move it found it stiff and sore. He looked carefully around and noticed that most people were awake and looking at the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley and his Aunt and Uncle were noticeably absent. 

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours." Ginny replied. "Ron and Neville fell asleep too." Ginny added to make Harry feel better for falling asleep during such a crisis.

"I think it's over." Hermione said, she was biting her lower lip in concentration. Harry stood up and everyone followed. They made their way out into the hall and found Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Adams, most of the Weasley boys, and McGonagall standing there with Mrs. Weasley and the Dursleys'. When the adults saw them, they walked back into the kitchen where they had them sit at the table. Tally forcibly hugged her brother, clearly relieved that he had returned unharmed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Lupin sighed and sat down across from him.

"Most of the neighborhood was destroyed. The police showed up halfway through the whole mess and we had to obliterate more than thirty people when it had all ended. Most of the Order members are still doing the clean up."

"How many were killed?" Harry asked quietly, afraid of what he was going to be told. Hermione and Ginny both sucked in their breaths.

"Five of your neighbors were killed and 2 had been kissed. Some of the Order and Aurors were injured in the battle and sent to St. Mungos, Tonks is among them as well as Dung and Charlie-"

"CHARLIE!"

"Is he alright?"

"What happened to him?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed together. Their worry for their brother was evident in their eyes. Harry looked down at the table, ashamed that he was the reason for it all. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Tally sitting beside him. She wasn't looking at him, but had placed her hand on his arm as a sign of comfort. He knew that she could feel his shame.

"He's fine, he was hexed by one of the Death Eaters and we sent him there as a precaution." Lupin answered. His prematuring grey hair looked even greyer than it had this morning. His rubbed his hands roughly against his face. He looked tired and wary. Harry looked to the others and noticed they all had the same look on their faces. "Other than that, no Order member or Aurors were killed in this battel. But we were lucky. This time anyway..." Lupin looked up at Harry. Harry nodded to him. _We were lucky, but my neighbors, those muggles, weren't. And all because I have to be cursed with this damn prophecy and the worst Dark Wizard of our time forever hunting me. It just isn't fair, not for me, and certainly not for those who are forced to come in contact with me._

"Tally, we'll stay here for the night, but tomorrow we'll head back to the hotel." Adams said through the silence. Tally nodded but didn't protest him. "Its late, why don't you lot head to bed?"

"I'm hungry, can we eat first?" Tally said. The oddity of her admittance to being hungry caught Harry so off-guard that he actually started laughing. Tally blushed slightly, but joined him in his laughter. Dudley's stomach growled just then and everyone else, who had been trying to keep themselves from laughing, burst out until soon, all the occupants in the room were laughing (including the Dursleys' who seemed to be more at ease with everyone).

Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia (who felt it necessary to help), and Winky (who Adams summoned) helped make food for everyone. When they were settling down to eat at the full table, Tonks, Dung, and Charlie walked into the kitchen. They looked at the laughing group in surprise,

"Er-did we miss something?" Charlie asked. Dung, seeming to shrug off the sight in front of him easily, sat down beside the twins and immediately began to stuff his plate full of food. Tonks, limping slightly, sat down beside Remus and Charlie next to his mother. Shortly after their arrival, the rest of the Order members filed into the kitchen, including Dumbledore and Snape. There was an odd sort of silence that followed their entrance, even the Dursleys' were silent.

"Ah, good, dinner. I'm in need of nourishment." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence and the tension. Some of them laughed and returned to their conversation.

"Tonks, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Wotcher, Harry. I'm alright. The Healers fixed me up nicely." Tonks turned her attention to Tally, who was still sitting beside Harry, lost in conversation with Ginny and Neville. "Oyi, it was your Healer actually." She said to Tally.

"Who, Aiden?"

"Yeah that's the one. Nice enough guy...married?" Tonks asked casually. Adams and Bill, who were discussing the Goblins, both whipped their heads in her direction. Tally laughed loudly at that.

"Yes and happily I might add. However, I _do_ know some single men that you might be interested in..." Tally said in a playful voice, purposely eyeing her brother, Charlie, and Lupin. Tonks laughed and returned to her food. Harry raised his eyebrows at Blaise and Ron, which caused them to laugh, before returning to his food. Blaise was eyeing Harry oddly for a moment,

"What?" Blaise smiled at him, but it was an odd smile,

"I almost forgot...Happy Birthday Harry."

* * *

A/N: 

Okay, this chapter was kinda hard to write. I already have most of the next chapter done because I was at first going to have this all as one chapter, but there was just too much. Anyway, expect the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow.

Also, I just wanted to note since I forgot to mention it in the last story and chapter, Tally's patonus isn't the size of a real elephant. It's the same size as everyone else's patronus...think of like a baby elephant.

**HulaHomer**: Thanks! I think this story will have a darker atmosphere than the last because the final battle is coming and I saved everything bad that happens until this story. Even though all this bad is happening, I'm hoping to keep the trio and their friends acting like 17 year olds (you know, moody and confused about their futures that sort of thing).

**SiriusRulz14**: YAY!! You reviewed again! I hate writing battle scenes. I can have them play out in my head, but for some reason I'm terrible at writing it all out. I also hate killing main or semi-main characters off, but its inevitable...

**Indigo Feline**: No Voldemort isn't so happy, but he can't really be can he? Otherwise he won't be a very good Dark Wizard, would he? You can't read R-rated? I think my last story was R, though I don't know why I rated it that since it was so not R...I don't think I'll have to raise the rating if I write this right. Blaise is a boy, I know that I mentioned it in the first story and in this one, but I can't blame you for not looking for it, I sure as hell wouldn't, lol. I think that chapter 5 is when the person disappears and chapter 7 or 8 is when the person returns, so it's not a terrible wait.

**darkdanny**: Oh, Hagrid isn't my favorite, but I don't wish ill-will on him, lol. Thanks for liking everything so far!!

**Esrb99**: Well that's dumb. No matter what, everyone shows biasness towards something in their storis. Still do the attack in your fic, it's like the thing to do, lol. Ron's animagus? I don't have Ron as an animagus..Do you mean his patronus? Do you know how hard is was to think of those? I wanted to be fair and give each of them a strong patronus (except Hermione who had the otter, but I couldn't change that). The stallion suites Ron though right? YOu should write faster, be productive suring your suspension!!


	4. The Apparation Examination

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 4

The Apparation Exam

The weeks that followed the battle on Privet Drive had been extremely odd and difficult. Tally had stayed the night and left early the next morning. He hadn't seen her since and was only able to write to her once a week. Blaise and Neville had stayed the first week of August at Grimauld, but returned to Neville's Grandmother's house late one evening. The Dursley's were still staying with them and it was slightly odd to have Hermione's parents around all the time, since Harry didn't know them well at all.

After that, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been reading every book they had and could find on apparation. Tally had written to them telling them not to worry. In her letter she clearly stated that their entire 6th year Transfiguration lessons had been based on apparation and they had passed those classes easily.

"That girl is nutters if you ask me." Ron replied after reading it. Harry was tempted to agree with him. Hermione had them reveiwing everyday for hours at a time. She was afraid that she wouldn't pass the exam herself, which only meant that they wouldn't either. It turns out that since Hermione was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore had made special arrangements with the Ministry to allow her to take the apparation test with the rest of them.

It was now the night of the 15th and the day before they were to take their apparation tests. Tally, Neville, and Blaise had come to Headquarters the day before and they had practiced together. They were all of age, except Hermione, so they were able to caste spells that dealt with apparation.

"I heard from Lavender that they are allowing all seventh years who are in the DA to take the apparation exam. As long as its alright with their parents." Tally told them.

"Really? That's really cool." Ron said, distracted because he was playing chess against Hermione.

"Makes sense though, if you think about it." Hermione stated, she looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at her, "Well, we will obviously be the ones most likely to be fighing in the final battle with you, Harry. It's probably just a better precaution to have all of us take our exam before the start of school, incase the battle happens before we all have a chance too." Harry sighed at her statement. He knew full well that there was truth behind her words. Dumbledore probably wanted to make sure there was a way for the students to have an escape route if they were ever in need of one.

"It'll be crowded there tomorrow because of this." Tally said.

"At least they will have a chance then." Harry said quietly.

* * *

The next morning they woke up early. Harry's stomach tied up in knots. His biggest fear was splintching himself. He looked over at Ron and found him looking like he felt. 

"Ready for this mate?" Ron asked shakily.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ron nodded and they got ready for their day.

They met up with everyone else down in the kitchen. The girls didn't look the least bit nervous by the exams. Mrs. Weasley motioned for them to sit.

"Your book lists came in, here you go." She handed both Harry and Ron their letters."After your exams, some of the Order members and myself will take you all into Diagon Alley so that you can get all the supplies you need." Harry looked down at the letter he held in his hands. They weren't the normal size that Harry was accustomed to, so he threw an odd sort of look at Hermione. She smiled at him and held up her letter, it was identical to Ron's and his. Tally's, Neville's, and Blaise's looked like any normal booklist he had ever seen. They just shrugged their shoulders at them.

"You _are_ the Golden Trio" Blaise said with a smile. Harry and Ron both opened their letters. Harry read through his letter,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am sorry to remind you that you are no longer Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but am hoping you are pleased by the person who was chosen to replace you. I am saddened to not have you as captain, but hope that you will remain on the team._

_I am pleased now to inform of your new position amongst the students-_

"I GOT IT!!!" Harry was interrupted by Hermione's screams of ecstacy. He looked up from his letter to look at her. She was holding up a shiny badge with the letters HG printed on them. He smiled at her, of course she would have been made Head Girl. Odd how he had forgotten that Head Boy and Girl were chosen this year. He turned his attention to Ron, who only looked even paler than he had when they were in their bedroom. Harry shot him a look before returning to his letter,

_students. After a large discussion with the other Professors and previous Head Girl and Boy of the school, we have decided to make you the new Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope that you will except this new position. The Head Girl and Prefects will brief you on your duties as well as the letter sent with this one. _

_There will be a meeting on the train to get everyone assituated with their respective assignments, also sent in this letter, as well as a meeting every Tuesday evening. There were also be emergency meetings when the need arise._

_I hope you are happy with this news, your booklist has been sent. Good-luck with your apparation examination andI look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Head of Gryffindor House _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry stood in shock after reading the letter. _He had been made Head Boy, but why? Why would Dumbledore punish him by taking off as Captain, but then give him an even higher title, as well as duties, but making him Head Boy?_

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see everyone watching him. Harry turned his attention to Ron, who was looking at something in his hands.

"What's up Ron?" Ron looked up and shot Harry a guilty look, he handed Harry over a small badge. This was the very same badge Harry wore at every practice and game there was. Ron had been made Gryffindor Captain of the Quidditch team. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't at all angry. Infact, he was happy for Ron. He smiled at Ron, "Congrats, mate. You deserve it!" Ron seemed stunned by Harry's attitude.

"I didn't want it, really!" Harry laughed and waved him off. He then returned to his letter and dumped out the badge onto Ron's open hand,

"Well, now we're even. I never wanted this." Ron's eyes grew wide as he looked at the badge sitting on the palm of his hand.

"No way, you were made Head Boy?" The was a squeal and Hermione flung herself at the both of them. Mrs. Weasley, who was watching Hermione and Ron oddly, turned and smiled at Harry.

"Congratulations Harry, you'll make a wonderful Head Boy." Laughter filled the kitchen. They turned to see Blaise and Neville laughing. "Why are the both of you laughing?" Mrs. Weasley asked them curiously. Tally and Ginny both looked as though they were having a hard time deciding whether to laugh or not.

"We were just reminding each other how the three of them are constantly in trouble and now they have the top positions. It's just ironic if you think about it." Mrs. Weasley frown at them, but Harry laughed. It was true, they were in trouble a lot. Harry sat down beside Tally, who hugged him and kissed him lightly.

"Congrats, Harry."

"Thanks"

"Well, now that we have money, I can buy the three of you gifts for such wonderful accomplishments." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No need Mrs. Weasley, I have money, I don't need you to buy me anything." Harry replied, causing Mrs. Weasley chuckled,

"That's why its called a gift." Everyone laughed at that. They at breakfast merrily while chatting about the exam, summer holidays, the upcoming school year. Soon Adams, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Aiden, and his wife LuLu, plus some Order members Harry didn't know, walked into the kitchen and anounced that it was time to head out.

They were going by ministry cars and afterwords, if they all passed, were going to apparate to Diagon alley and meet Mrs. Weasley and Ginny there. After shopping, Neville and Blaise would then apparate back to Neville's and Tally to her hotel.

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry and made their way over to check in with security. It was the same guard as the day of his hearing 2 years before. The Guard smiled warmly at him and greeted him like an old friend. 

While waiting for the lift to arrive, Harry looked around the Atrium. The only noticeable difference was that the fountain no longer stood. This surprise Harry as to the fact that he hadn't noticed the last time he had been there.

In the lift, Harry and Ron where practicing spells with each other and didn't notice that everyone else had gotten off until Tally and Hermione came and pulled them out of the lift. When they ran down the hall, Harry didn't have time to take in his surroundings. When they reached everyone else, they noticed a line of Hogwart students. They greeted all of their friends and ignored their enemies. Most noteably, Malfoy.

"Scared, Potter?"

"Not likely." Just then the oak doors opened and an elderly wiard stepped out.

"Good Morning everyone. I would like to explain to you that you will be tested by a witch and a wizard. There are mediwizards on site incase any of you splintch yourselves. Please listen to all instructions given to you. You will be tested two at a time, appointments made first will be called." Harry wasn't sure when he had even made an appointment, but he noticed that Ron and Hermione had the same look. "Parvati and Padma Patil, you two are up first." Both girls stepped forward, Tally wishing them good luck before the door closed behind them.

"How do you think it'll be?" Neville asked nervously.

"Don't even want to think about it." Blaise answered. Malfoy was staring at them through the gaps of people, hatred etched on his face, and an emotion that Harry couldn't quite place. They had only waited no more than 10 minutes before the doors reopened and the twins re-emerged looking estactic for one another. Everyone congratulated them before the elderly wizard once again stood before them.

"Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambini" They looked over at their friends briefly, Ron pale once more.

"Good Luck mates!" Harry told them clapping them both on the back. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before he walked through the doors. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I really hope so." They stood around for what felt like longer than before. Finally the doors opened and both boys came out smiling. "How was it?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Sorry, 'Mione, not s'pose to say." Hermione's face fell for a moment. Tally, who had been talking with Lavender, ran over and gave both guys a hug.

"Now all you have to do is pass your N.E.W.T.S. and you both will be all set." She was beaming at them both. Harry had to smile at how happy she seemed to be for everyone. And it seemed to be contagious as they all smiled back. Slowly the line moved and more and more people went through. So far only one HufflePuff that Harry didn't know hadn't passed her test and Crabbe hadn't passed his. Harry had laughed when Goyle came out with a goofy smile and Crabbe had been in near tears. Malfoy had ripped into Crabbe and only then had Harry stopped.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Tally wished him luck and hugged him and then Neville in turn. Ron told him piece of cake and Blaise gave them each a slap on the back Harry walked forward through the remaining small crowd with Neville at his side. Harry wanted to laugh at how odd it was that it was he and Neville to walk through these doors together. The two of them forever entwined. Neville seemed to think the same as he laughed nervously and glanced at Harry.

On the other side of the doors stood an odd sort of room, what looked to be a mountain side, but there was a ceiling, so Harry knew it was enchanted to look like that, much like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Neville Longbottom, over here please." Harry and Neville jumped. Harry hadn't noticed the Witch and Wizard standing off to either side of the room. Neville wished Harry good luck and walked over to where the Witch called to him and Harry walked to the Wizard.

"Good afternoon Harry, I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Lawrence Burgess." Harry shook hands with him. "Now, I need for you to apparate yourself on the X on that side of the mountain. Remember, if you have any trouble, Medi-wizards are there to help you. Once there, I will instruct you on what to do next. Whenever you are ready." Harry nodded again and turned to look for the X. It wasn't hard to spot, a large red X in a field of green. Harry closed his eyes and imagined the X in front of him, imagined flying to it. He felt himself close him and immediately back out again. When he opened his eyes, he was standing directly on the center of the X. He smiled happily and turned to see Neville jogging to him.

"Harry, get job!" He said when he had reached him.

"Indeed." Harry looked around and saw Lawrence and the Witch standing beside them. "You both did spectacularly on your first round. Now I would like for you to picture the Atrium below us where the apparation wards are. Once you have those wards in sight, feel free to apparate there. Delila will be waiting there for you." He nodded at the witch who apparated away, "Once there, she will instruct you with what to do next." Again Harry closed his eyes and thought of the place where he was to apparate. Again he felt himself close in and then immediately back out. When he opened his eyes, he was in the Atrium. He smiled when Neville popped up next to him and they turned to face Delila.

"Very good. This one is a bit harder. I would like you to apparate to Hogsmeade, just outside of Hogwarts. Lawrence will be waiting for the two of you to give you the last of the instructions." The process started all over again and when Harry opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the gates into Hogwarts.

"Well done, well done. Now all you have to do is apparate back where you started when you first met us. Delila and I will be waiting." He disapparated out, leaving Neville and Harry in front of the gates.

"Not so bad." Harry said, Neville only smiled and disapparated away. Harry quickly following.

When Neville and himself walked out, Harry couldn't help but smile. The last apparation Harry hadn't even closed his eyes. He was so happy with himself that he hadn't even realized that Hermione and Tally were calledin next until they were already to the doors and he had to call out good luck for them to hear it.

"Congratulations mates, told you it was cake." Ron said happily.

"I'm surprised a worthless Weasel like you could pass this test. I thought this was beyond your...capacity." drawled Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry said

"Heard about your house, Potter. Did you wet yourself when the Dark Lord arrived?"

"Malfoy, when will you learn, your stupidity will never get the best of me." Malfoy sneered at him.

"I would have thought better of you Blaise, being a Pure-blood and all. What a waste."

"I could say the same of you Malfoy. And here I thought we were making such progress." Just then Mrs. Malfoy came into view and called Malfoy away, but not before he shot angry glares at them, causing them to laugh. The doors opened and out came Hermione and Tally. Hermione was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness, whereas, Tally and large tears in her eyes. Immediately Harry's face fell at the sight of his girlfriend. She hadn't passed her apparation exam. When she reached him, her eyes were downcasted, Harry reached out to her, but she pulled away and brought her hands to her face. Her shoulders began to shake and Harry panicked. Suddenly she removed to hands and her laugh escaped her lips.

"You are so gullible, Harry Potter." Harry was shocked and slightly confused.

"Wha...?" She and Hermione burst out into giggles. "You prat, that was horrible!" Harry said as he began to laugh, tickling her quickly while she was in reach, her squeals heard throughout the hall before he released her. Hermione hugged Ron and they began to snog. Harry rolled his eyes at them and turned to Tally, who was still laughing. "So you passed then?"

"Of course!" Neville and Blaise had rejoined them and they were talking quietly to each other.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Harry and his friends whipped around in time to see Ron and Hermione spring apart and a very angry looking Mrs. Weasley stormed up to them.

"I guess their honeymoon is over." Blaise said quietly, causing them to laugh.

* * *

A/N: 

Ok, told you I'd have this one down quickly. It was actually done last night, but my comp kept freezing so I couldn't post it. People reviewed almost immediately with the 3rd chapter, so YAY!

SiriusRulz14: love Lupin, he's definitely one of my favorite characters. He's all Harry really has left that connects him with his parents and now Sirius and its the same for Lupin. He's kind of a father figure to him also. So, rest assured I probably won't ever kill Lupin off (both don't hold me to that!)

Esrb99: I'm confused, I never had anything with animagus, at least I don't remember having that. All I have are patronuses and Ron's wasa stallion. Maybe you are confusing my story with someone elses...

Indigo Feline: Ch. 3 was like an in-between chapter. Ew to the math homework. Neville's terrified of his Gran, so I thought it was appropriate. I'm not sure if I will have Tonks in a relationship, hadn't really thought about it. That scene was girls being girls and making the boys uncomfortable. But if I do, any ideas with who? And Tally's brother's name is Josh.


	5. Diagon Alley and a Disappearance

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 5

Diagon Alley and a Disappearance

Harry and his friends apparated into Diagon Alley a half an hour later. Mrs. Weasley had yelled at her son and his girlfriend for snogging in public without any regard to the people around them _and_ for not telling her of their relationship. Ron's ears were still red of embarrassment and Hermione had yet to utter one word. Harry, Tally, Ginny, Blaise, and Neville had found it difficult to keep straight faces and had to leave them by the apparation room and waited for them down in the Atrium. Their they were free to laugh as much as they wanted.

Now walking through Diagon Alley with his friends and Order members, Harry felt his happiest. They had met up with Luna and Mrs. Weasley and LuLu Bartholomew left with Ginny, Luna, and Neville (who was now dating Luna) separately from the rest of them after they had quickly stopped by Gringotts. It still amazed Harry about how much gold was now in his vault from his inheritance.

"Hey, did I tell you guys the letter that the Ministry sent me after the attack on your house, Harry?" Tally said excitedly. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, they said that they were thinking about destroying my wand for using such strong magic and spells and such because, at the time, I was underage. But Josh and Dumbledore went to the Ministry and explained to them that, as an American, I was allowed to do such magic, including the portus spell, when I am underage. And, _furthermore_, we were under attack by Death Eaters. The Ministry couldn't deny the fact that it was a life or death situation. So, the Ministry let me off with a warning. I thought it was so odd that they would even _send_ me something like that when they knew why I had used them to begin with." Tally added as an afterthought.

"It's Fudge, the bloody bloke doesn't know how to be a damn Minister of Magic!" Ron said angrily, surprising them all.

"He isn't a very good Minister, but he obviously won't back down from his position and it doesn't seem like anyone is willing to throw him out, so I guess we're stuck with him." Hermione said. Blaise snorted.

"Great, just something we need. An incompetant Minister and the Darkest of Wizards in the history of time all in the same time. Doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Blaise said with a smirk. Harry laughed.

"Nothing seems to be all that fair nowadays." Harry said. Tally suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked him into a side store. It was a store that Harry had constantly overlooked. Here was a store filled with jewelry, broaches, tie clasps, money clips, heirlooms, everything a person with money could afford to look good. For a moment Harry only stood and gawked. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise had followed them into the store. Along with Moody, Tonks, and Lupin who had escorting them inside.

"Why are we in here?" Ron asked. Hermione and Tally had already walked away, so Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed them.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked Tally when he finally found her by a glass case. Her eyes were entirely focused on the glass figurines inside the case. The figurines were shaped in all different creatures, magical and non-magical.

"I found his store last year when Josh took me shopping. Now I make him take me here as often as he can." Harry watched as her face lit up when she looked over the case.

"Why do you love these so much?"

"My mom used to collect little figurines. I inherited them as well as her passion for them."

"How many do you have?"

"So far, too many to count, but not nearly enough to satisfy me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at even more glass figurines. "See that one there?" She pointed out a beautifully carved unicorn. The body was completely clear, but the horn and the hair were bright white while the eyes were silver. "That ones my favorite." She sighed contently beside him, "Unicorns are so beautiful."

"Do you have that one?" Tally snorted at his question.

"No, I don't have 50 galleons to spend. Magical creatures are much more expensive than the others. So, my collection has no magical creatures." Ron stalked over to them looking rather fearful,

"Can we leave? Hermione is looking at engagement rings." Harry and Tally laughed, but proceeded to the exit, but not before she stole one last look at her favorite figurine. Once outside, Remus and the others took them to finish their shopping.

"What other things do you like?" Harry asked Tally.

"Snow globes. I love snow globes."

"I love food. Where can we eat, I'm starved!" Ron cut-in. Everyone laughed and made their way over to the leaky cauldron where they met up with Mrs. Weasley, LuLu, Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

"What about you, Harry, what's your passion?" Harry thought about it and wondered for a moment what his passion was. He knew Ron's would be the Chudley Cannons and Wizard's chess. He knew Hermione's passion was knowledge and books. He even knew that Neville's was Herbology and Blaise's was Potions. He had, however, never given his passion much thought. Suddenly, a memory flickered into his thoughts and he smiled.

"Flying. Flying is definitely my passion." Tally lowered her eyes and pouted her lips,

"And here I thought you would say that I was your passion…" Harry sat looking at her for a moment, but then she giggled and hit him playfully. In turn, he tickled her until she cried out for mercy. When she had calmed down she turned to Tonks who was sitting on her other side, "Have any more thoughts to what we discussed?" Tonks rolled her eyes and slapped Tally playfully on the arm, but didn't answer her question. The girls all giggled in response.

"What did you guys discuss?" Neville asked with curiously.

"Well, we think that Tonks and Ch-" Tally began before Tonks covered her mouth roughly with her hand. Tally struggled beneath her hand.

"Just a little girl talk, nothing you boys need to concern yourselves with." Tonks commented, her voice forced as she strained to control Tally. Ron raised his eyebrows to Harry, who shrugged and laughed as Tally shot Tonks a glare, Tonks' hand still clamped tightly around her mouth.

After their long lunch, Neville and Blaise said farewell and disapparated away back to Neville's Grandmother's house. Tally followed their lead and kissed Harry good-bye after telling him she would return before the end of summer.

* * *

They came home to find the Dursleys' and the Grangers' talking quietly in the kitchen. Mrs. Granger stood when her daughter entered. 

"Well?"

"I passed my apparition exam and made Head Girl!" Hermione cried out. Mrs. Granger squealed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hermione giggled. Her father stood and hugged both his daughter and his wife.

"Alright, I think you all should go and deposit your things in your rooms and clean yourself up. I'll get started on dinner. They walked up the stairs and threw their new purchases onto their beds. Mrs. Weasley had bought Harry a larger trunk as his was getting pretty full. She had bought all of Hermione's school supplies and Ron a new broom. His cleansweep would go to Ginny.

"When's Tally coming back?" Ron asked.

"A day or two before heading back to Hogwarts."

"Can you believe we'll be Seventh Years?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron said quickly and rather roughly. He gave a shudder before turning back to his new broom, a Nimbus 2001, the same as Malfoy's. Harry shot him a puzzled look.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked.

"Well, yeah I'm excited, but if you think about it, so much will be going on and then it'll be all over."

"Like what?"

"Like N.E.W.T.S. and then graduation. I mean, we're on our own after that."

"But, isn't that exciting?" Hermione asked giddily. Ron shot her a disgusted look.

"No it's bloody well not exciting. I'll probably do horrid on my exams and no one will want me to work for them once we graduate."

"Ron, you'll do fine. When have I ever let you down?" Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled back and turned pink. Hermione threw her arms around him and they embraced. Harry rolled his eyes and left them alone in the room

* * *

The last two weeks of the summer went by quickly. The Dursleys' accepted the help from the Order and everyday Uncle Vernon went to work with the help of an Order member. Aunt Petunia had taken to cleaning the house with Mrs. Weasley and had begun to look for a new house in the newspaper Vernon brought home everyday. Dudley went to exploring the house and was usually found in the library reading the books with his nose pressed against the pages. 

Everyday Harry took to feeding Buckbeak. Since the death of Sirius, Buckbeak had sunk into a depression. For awhile he even stopped eating. Last summer, Harry had spent many hours with the beast and had grown very fond of him. Together they were able to heal.

Now it was the day before Harry and his friends would travel to Hogwarts as Seventh Years, Harry was sitting on the bed as Buckbeak devoured the rats that surrounded him. Harry was telling the beast of the day's events, ending with the fact that Tally had yet to arrive.

"No letter, no fire-call, not one work to say she wasn't or couldn't come. It just isn't like her." Harry finished. The Hippogriff raised his great head and his yellow eyes started into Harry's. The beast rested his head onto the bed and a soft crooning sound issued from him. "Do you think I should worry?" Before Buckbeak could answer, Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house and reached Harry.

"DINNER!" Harry sighed and stood. He hugged Buckbeak and exited the room.

Harry went to bed slightly put out that Tally hadn't come to Grimauld Palace like she had promised. She hadn't even owled him to tell him why.

"Maybe Adams didn't want her to come or something came up. I wouldn't worry to much about it mate." Ron reassured him when Harry had voiced his concerns, but Harry didn't feel any better. That night Harry had a strange dream, only it wasn't a dream, but a vision.

Harry found himself sitting in a tall chair in a room shrouded in darkness.. Harry looked around his surroundings, but he was unable to see anything but a door that lay ahead of him. Suddenly the door flew open and a Death Eater, who bowed, ran forward.

"Master, he has brought her." Harry laughed a cold, heartless laugh,

"Prepare her for my arrival." His voice hissed.

"Yes my Lord." The Death Eater bowed low to the ground and walked backwards out of the room. Harry jolted awake from the hollowing pain in his scare and the odd happy feeling in pit of his stomach, he heard a voice loudly cry out his name. The voice was full of terror and pain.

"RON!" Harry yelled and jumped from his bed, making his way over to where his friend lay asleep. Harry shook Ron awake.

"Wha-what? Mom, I don't want to go to school today. I'm sick." Was the disoriented reply Harry received.

"Ron, wake up, I think something bad happened. I heard someone scream."

"What? Who screamed?" Ron was sitting up in his bed, eyes still trying to focus in on Harry, shaking his head to wake himself up.

"I think something happened. I had another vision. Voldemort has someone and he's really happy about it." Ron got out of bed and headed out of the room, Harry quickly followed him. When they reached the kitchen door, voices filtered out to them,

"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"She's a strong girl, she'll get through this." Immediately Harry pushed open the door. Sitting at the table, head in hands and sobbing uncontrollably was Professor Josh Adams. Comforting him was Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin.

"What happened? Where's Tally?" Both Lupin and Mrs. Weasley sent pained looks in Harry's direction, "What happened to Tally, where is she?" Harry demanded louder. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, he too could feel the horror of what was to come. Slowly Adams raised his head to look at Harry.

"She's gone, Harry...gone."

"GONE? HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?" Harry yelled. Mrs. Black's portrait awoke and started to scream.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! BEFOULING MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE!-"

"They took her. They were too fast for me."

"OUT, ALL OF YOU OUT!" Mrs. Black raged on.

"Don't think that way, Josh. They'll find her." Mrs. Weasley said over the yells. Adams' began crying again.

"My fault, my fault. She's all I have left." Suddenly Harry felt a burning hot pain on his chest. He heard Ron gasp and turned to see him clutching his chest. Harry felt under his shirt at the necklace that Hermione had given to him last Christmas. The pendent was glowing a firey red in Harry's palm. The name TALLY was clear across the lightening bolt. So everything they had said was true. Tally was in trouble.

"BLOOD-TRAITOR OF A SON! DISGUST, FILTH, SCUM. THE LOT OF YOU!" Harry rage was at boiling point and he ran from the kitchen to the landing where the portrait hung. Mrs. Black's face was twisted into an ugly fury that was matched by that of a 17 year old man with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. "YOU! MY FOUL OF FLESH LOVED YOU, HOW PATHETIC IT WAS. POTTER'S SON LOVED BY A BLACK-"

"SHUT UP YOU HORRID WOMAN, JUST SHUT UP!" Rage filled Harry and he felt the electricity run through him. He had felt it once before when he was preventing Malfoy and his goons from killing Blaise. Harry threw his arms out and to his surprise, the painting ripped from the wall. Mrs. Black's voice was filled with pain and horror as her painting began to rip itself to shreds. Harry's anger pulsed and the energy was only intensified by her fear. As the last of her screams died away, the pieces of the portrait caught on fire and burned away. Harry stood panting as he watched the ashes fall away.

"Harry?" came a soft voice trembling with fear. He looked up to see Hermione and Ginny watching him from the top of the stairs. He looked down and everyone, minus Adams stood at the bottom watching as if in a trance. Ron walked up to him and pulled him back down to the kitchen. The girls followed quietly.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"His pain." Lupin said from behind them.

"Pain?" Ginny asked, her confusion showed in her eyes.

"Pain over Tally."

"Tally, what happened to Tally?" Hermione immediately asked.

"They took her." Ron said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT HAS HER, OKAY?" Harry yelled, causing both girls to jump.

"She's gone and it's all my fault." Adams said once more. Mrs. Weasley looked pitifully at him.

"She can't be gone. I felt her, I heard her! we have to find her!" When Harry spoke, Adams head snapped up,

"What do you mean you heard her?"

"Before, upstairs. I had a vision and when I woke up, I heard Tally cry out my name. I know it was her!" Harry added angrily when he saw Mrs. Weasley open her mouth.

"Do you always hear her?" Adams asked.

"Sometimes, usually only in dangerous situations."

"Do you know why you can hear her?"

"She told me it's because she loves me." Harry said. Adams remained staring at him, but said nothing more.

"What was your vision?" Lupin asked. Harry explained the short vision he had received before waking.

"Do you love her?" Josh asked him quietly when he had finished.

"Yes." Adams nodded his head. He was no longer crying, but he had a lost look on his face. "Why did they take her?"

"David, he has wanted her for a long time now." Adams sighed softly, "Angel went out looking for her. I don't know if either will come back."

"We will bring them both back! I promise." Tonks insisted.

"Adams, can't you still feel her? I know you both have that connection. I still can!" Harry asked him, surprised by the force and emotion behind his words.

"Yes, but how long do you suppose it will last?"

"As long as it takes to find her."

* * *

A/N: 

Hey sorry it took so long to get this up. It's actually been ready for awhile, but since we couldn't submit for a few days and then when we were finaly able to, I had to head home and didn't have time to upload this. So anyway, here it is. I also am almost done with the 6th, 7th, and 8th chapters, so expect those to be uploading this week and next week.

**Ersb99**: Oh, sorry about taking your ideas, lol. I still think you ought to do it though, write the battle scene. Make it interesting.

**Indigo Feline**: I did as you asked and didn't update though it took way longer than I had anticipated. I think Harry is extremely gullible which gets in the way of his rational thinking. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, I'm sure this one was a little more boring for you as there wasn't much action.

**SiriusRulz14**: I love the Marauders too, they seem like so much. Glad you are enjoying the story.


	6. Dumbledore's Welcome Back Speech

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 6

Dumbledore's Welcome Back Speech

Harry and Ron had stayed up with the adults talking about what had or could have happened. Every-so-often, Ron or Lupin would shoot Harry worried glances, as if afraid he would have another outburst and destroy the rest of the house.

When the girls had finally gotten them to admit what had happened to upset Harry so much, both girls had dissolved into tears. Hermione had fallen into her boyfriend's arms and Ginny into Harry's. He had clutched her with his life as tears began to stream from his emerald eyes. The seriousness of the situation had finally hit him at full force. Voldemort had Tally, his love. Who knew of the possible terrors she was going through at that very moment. She had already been in his captivity for over a day. As long as Harry could still hear her in the back of his mind, he still had hope.

At the moment, however, they were sitting around the kitchen table either discussing everything other than Tally, or sitting in an awkward silence. Mrs. Weasley was upstairs trying to calm the girls down, as they had gone into hysterics when they heard the news about Tally. Even though Harry knew that Tally's kidnapping probably didn't have anything to do with him, he still felt guilty that he couldn't have prevented it from happening.

* * *

They were given Ministry cars for the ride to King's Cross. Since there were so few of them this year and had been up hours earlier than usual, they had arrived early to Platform 9 3/4. They said farewell to the Order members who had brought them, some even tried to comfort them in their hour of need, and boarded the plane. Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their trunks into an empty compartment with Ginny and waited for their friends to board. It didn't take long for Blaise and Neville to show up a their compartments door, both wearing identical wide smiles. Earlier that morning Ron, Hermione, and Harry had decided to wait to tell their friends until after the meeting with the Prefects. After saying hello and telling them they would return soon, the trio made their way to the Prefect compartment, though Ron left rather reluctantly as he feared for his sister. Ginny hadn't spoken since the news of Tally and she was pale beneath her freckles. 

The Prefect compartment was larger than the others with a round table and plush chairs surrounding it. There were two larger chairs on either side of the table: one marked HB, the other marked HG. Harry immediately took the one marked HB and Hemrione the other. Ron took the seat closest to Hermione. Since they now needed another Seventh year girl to replace Hermione as Prefect, Parvati sat down beside Harry. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil came in and took their respective places. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the last to enter. Malfoy shot a glare at Harry when he spotted him,

"Should've known you'd be made Head Boy." Malfoy snarled to him, Harry only smiled. Though he loved the idea of having something over Malfoy, he was in no mood to fight with him. "You and that filthy little mud-"

"I'm warning you Malfoy, finish that sentence and I'll have you replaced as Prefect." Hermione theatened, "You know I have the power." Malfoy only glared at her and took the remaining seat. "First I'd like to welcome our new members, Harry and Parvati, we'll have to update you both on past events and so forth. Now onto the new business..." The meeting only lasted ten minutes, with the Seventh year Prefects. The other Prefects were in the compartment beside them, waiting for their instructions. The seventh years left to go to the other compartment to wait until their house was called forward. "Think you have the hang of this yet?" Hermione asked Harry when they were alone.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't made Head Boy. Ron deserves this more."

"He's still a Prefect Harry, and now he even has a chance to do what he loves." Hermione told him. She noticed Harry's face fall and continued, "Are you upset with Ron for being made Captain?"

"No, I'm glad he was made Captain. I won't lie to you, I still wish I was Captain, but if it had to be anyone, I'm glad that it's him. I just can't figure out why Dumbledore would remove me as Captain for punishment, but make me Head Boy."

"Maybe he wants you to be seen as a leader, someone people will go to for help." Harry shrugged his shoulders at her.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Well, I would rather get this done quickly, so let's just go in there and talk to everyone at once." Harry nodded and they stood together and left for the other compartment where the Prefects waited.

* * *

They returned to the compartment where Neville, Blaise, and Ginny awaited them, but with the trio were Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Luna. After everyone had settled in, they looked expectantly to Harry who happened to be the only one still standing. 

"What's up Harry? Why'd you ask us to come down here?" Dean asked, settling in next to his girlfriend. Hermione was biting her lower lip while Ron looked lost at the floor. Ginny kept her focus out the window, but he saw her chin tremble from time to time. Harry cleared his throat,

"I-I have something to tell you..." After that he seemed to lose his voice and nerves. He turned helplessly to Hermione. She stood and pulled Harry into a hug. He could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry with all his friends watching. This turned out to be far harder than he had imagined.

"They've taken her, haven't they?" Harry and Hermione jumped and turned to see Luna staring wide-eyed at them. Neville and Blaise looked shocked by this. Harry nodded his head to her. Parvati and Lavender's jaws dropped and their hands went to their mouths. Ginny could no longer keep quiet and began to sob into Dean's shoulder. The girls seemed quick on the uptake and began to cry too. The guys, however, still seemed completely stunned and confused by these events.

"Who's missing?" Seamus asked.

"Who took who?" Dean asked

"When?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Where is she?" Neville asked nervously. Blaise and Neville's questions startled Harry. They were no longer looking confused as realization of who and what probably occurred dawned on them.

"Voldemort has Tally, he took her two days ago, we don't know where." Dean and Seamus colors drained from their faces and they stared open mouthed at them in disbelief. Neville and Blaise looked angry.

"We have to find her!" Neville said loudly over the girls' tears.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Blaise asked irritated.

"I don't know, but she's our friend! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"I know that, but we don't even know where she is or if she's even alive!" Blaise cried out angrily.

"She's alive." Harry interrupted them quietly.

"And how do you know? Do you have some _special_ new power we don't know about?" Blaise asked him, enraged. Harry knew that Blaise was upset about Tally and not at him, but Harry's anger flared at Blaise's attitude.

"Actually, Tally and I are connected through our minds." Blaise looked surprised by this.

"The bond of love..." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Still, Harry nodded at him, "Should've known you two would have that."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I can hear her when she calls out to me and she can hear me."

"Ask her where she is then!" Seamus said, his voice filled with eager excitement. The girls all stopped crying and looked at Harry for his answer. Harry looked away from them. It took nearly all of his strength to answer him,

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way."

"But, why not?" Dean asked.

"Tally's a Feeler and a legimens, so she only needs an emotional connection in order for this to work. However, I only know occulmency and I certainly do not have a strong enough understanding to do it without having complete eye-contact with the other being."

"But you can hear her?" Lavender asked. Again Harry nodded, "Then we still have a chance."

"A chance to what?" Neville piped up.

"To save her." Harry replied.

* * *

They had been on the train for a couple of hours discussing Tally and everything they could do to help her. They didn't mind the fact that their were eleven of them inside a compartment meant for eight. They had decided to stay together if for nothing more than to comfort each other. 

They were deep into the discussion when a new voice, one that could bring Harry into a fit of rage in a mere few seconds, interrupted them.

"What happened to Adams?" though is voice was said with a sneer, a look of concern flashed across his face. If one were to have blink, they would have missed it completely.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Shut-up, Weasel."

"Where are your ugly goons, Malfoy?" Luna asked in her dream-like voice.

"I wanted to walk along, besides, what's it to you?"

"Can you please just leave?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want to know what happened to her."

"Why don't you ask your Daddy?" Harry snarled at him. Malfoy looked away from Harry quickly.

"I haven't seen or spoken to my father since he was captured."

"Ah, but he's escaped. You can't tell me that he didn't pay you a visit?" Malfoy laughed bitterly,

"My father is not a stupid man, Potter. If he did escape, surely he went into hiding and wouldn't risk re-capture by visiting my mother and myself." Harry only stared coldly back at him.

"Voldemort has her." Blaise said quietly. Malfoy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"But why?" No one answered. They didn't have an answer. Harry looked away from him when his silver eyes met his emerald ones. Harry wasn't sure of the emotion he saw there, but the usual hate was not present.

"What do you care, anyway, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded of him.

"Well-I....it's-that..." Malfoy stuttered. Harry heard the compartment door click closed and looked up to see that Malfoy had gone. Harry sighed softly and returned his attention back to his friends.

* * *

When they reached Hogwarts, they greeted Hagrid as usual before he took the first years on the boat ride to the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Blaise climbed into one of the carriages together. Harry faced away from the dark winged-horses as they brought back painful memories. 

The ride seemed to last forever as they made their way up to the castle.

"Harry, you should put your Head Boy pin on now." Hermione said softly, forcing Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked down at his hand where he had been holding his HB pin since dressing in his school robes.

His mind had become numb from the conversations on the train and the memories that were forcing their way back into his consciousness. His emotions were no help either as they had become one gigantic rollercoaster ride. Hermione, sensing his inner turmoil, took the pin from his hand and pinned it to his robes. Harry nodded in thanks before returning his attention back out the window.

When the carriage stopped in front of the castle, Harry climbed out slowly and stood at one of the doors while Hermione stood at the other. The Prefects supervised the students and the Head Boy and Girl greeted them. Ginny walked up with Dean and smiled sadly at him. Dean clapped him on the shoulder before they walked through the doors. Neville and Blaise stood off to one side, waiting for the students to enter, so that they can walk in with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Harry almost laughed at how odd it was that he had become so close to so many people within the previous year. Harry knew that he and Neville would always be connected. They had the same birthday, their parents were both taken from them because of Voldemort, the prophecy could have been made for the both of them, and the new one completely linked them. They were destined to fight beside one another. Harry only hoped that Neville would be given a chance at a future that Harry was almost certain he would never have. But the thing that made him teary-eyed was the fact that it was Tally who had brought Neville closer to him and who had befriended Blaise first. If she hadn't come into their lives, they would not be the friends they were now.

When all the students were inside the castle, Harry and Hermione closed the doors behind them. They entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table with their friends by their sides. The Seventh year Gryffindors were sitting at the end of the table, farthest away from the Head Table. Harry and his friends sat down beside them and they immediately began whispered conversations.

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron. I heard about you being made Captain, congrats!" Jack Sloper said to Ron. Ron nodded and then looked down at his empty plate. "Hey Harry, where's Tally? I wanted to thank her for the gift she sent me for my birthday." Pain must have shown on Harry face at the mention of Tally because Sloper suddenly looked very nervous. He looked around at them all, but none of them would make eye contact with him. A lost look overcame him and Sloper walked back over to where Kirke and his friends sat. Just then the Great Hall doors opened once more and the first years nervously entered behind Professor McGonagall. She placed the stool and hat at the front of the room and stood back and waited. The hat opened his brim wide and began to sing:

_Long ago _

_When the school was first new_

_The Founding Four lives made true_

At this point Harry had lost interest in the song and all his thoughts fell on to the Privet Drive attack and on Tally's disappearance. His obvious disinterest must have shown because Blaise nudged him back into reality. McGonagall had unscrolled the parchment and was now reading the names of the first years.

"Ackron, Thomas" A small boy with bright blonde hair stepped forward and took a seat on the stool. The hat sat on his head for a few minutes before opening it's brim wide and cried out,

"RAVENCLAW!" The small boy climbed off the stool and ran over to the clapping Ravenclaws.

"Brandon, Christopher" A pudgy boy with curly brown hair stepped forward and tripped on the hem of his robes. Harry could only produce a small smile while everyone chuckled good-naturely.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and so the sorting went. Harry only noticed a couple of the sortings. Lavender Brown's cousin was sorted into Gryffindor, along with a couple other girls and a handful of boys. Harry vaguely remembered one being Sloper's brother. The rest went unnoticed to him.

Dumbledore stood and the Hall went still and silent. Harry tore his eyes away from the wall at which he had been staring at and turned his attention to Dumbledore,

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I have the usual anouncements to give to you. Mr Filtch, the caretaker, would like to remind students that there is to be no magic in the corridors. He would also like to remind you that there is a long list of items that are banned from use. If you wish to know what those items are, feel free to view the list hanging on Mr. Fitch's door. I would also like to say and remind some of the older students that the forest is forbidden to all." He paused there for a moment and his eyes flickered over to Harry and his friends for a second. Harry immediately felt dread and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Now I am afraid to say that this year has to start on a sad note. One of our own students has fallen victim to this war." Many of the students gasped and turned to whispered conversations with their friends. The Gryffindors down the table with Sloper was seated turned toward their end of the table. Each giving them a sad knowing look of what was about to come. "Tally Adams, Professor Adams' younger sister, was taken just a few days ago from her room at a known hotel in London. I'm sadden to say that there are no leads of her whereabouts, but we are confident that we shall find her. With that being said, please do eat." There wasn't the normal laugh that followed Dumbledore's speech that Harry had become accustomed to, instead the students continued to whisper or made chance glances at Harry and his friends. Hermione was looking down at her plate, not really seeing it. Ron, who was stuffing his face, had a sad look in his eyes and would not look at Harry. Neville seemed to not have an appetite at all.

"We'll find her, mate, we will." Blaise said quietly from beside Harry, startling him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Do you doubt her? Have you ever doubted her?" Harry laughed, shocking himself and those around him.

"No, I don't think I've ever doubted her."

"Then don't start now. If we can't find her, she'll find us." Blaise smiled at all of his new friends, people who had once never even given him a second look. Each of them, looking sad and wary, smiled in return. In some strange way, Harry felt a little better. Tally would return to him and that was the hope he will continue to carry with him until the day she came home.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower flanked by the other Seventh year Gryffindors and Ginny. Every-so-often a younger student would say something that was meant to be encouraging or comforting on behave of Tally, but Harry heard none of it.

When he had finally made it to the boy's dorm, he fell upon his bed, fully clothed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

A/N:

So, I tried to make this as though Harry and his friends were reacting to the situation as they would in the books. I'm not sure if I made it maybe too cliche or corny or something that I can't think of the word. Let me know though. Expect the next chapter up by the weekend. I only have 2 weeks left of school, so after I'm finished I'll have plenty of time to write.

Esrb99: Why would I have been made at you? How silly. I was only confused cause I had no idea what you were talking about. YAY! shoutout to me!!!! Awesome. EVERYONE READ ESRB99's STORY BECAUSE HE IS JUST THE COOLEST!!

SiriusRulz14: Well, it had to be done. I just hope you you don't get mad at me for what happens later.

Indigo Feline: I hated Sirius's mother's portrait as well. She was so friggin annoying. YAY!!! I don't think anyone, other than Esrb99, has ever recommended me to anyone. I'm so happy now!!!


	7. The Dinner Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 7

The Dinner Surprise

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him. He rolled over and sat up. The sun was just rising, so he didn't understand why he had been awaken.

"What's up?" He asked Ron.

"Hermione's already awake. She wants to come up, but she didn't want to disturb you. I told her I'd wake you." Harry nodded and Ron left to go and fetch Hermione. Blaise and Neville seemed to already be awake as well and opened the curtains around their beds. Harry nodded to them and moved off his bed and to his trunk. He opened it and discovered the picture frames that Tally had given him for his birthday. He removed them from his trunk and stared at them as he sat on his bed. They had been happy. They had been together.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, he hadn't heard them enter the room. He handed over the pictures to Hermione who took them and placed them on his nightstand. Harry took out some more robes and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Blaise stood at one of the sinks shaving. Neville was showering in one of the two showers.

It didn't take him long to shower and change before he was back in the dorm room with his friends. They were talking quietly as to not wake Dean and Seamus and looked up at him when he neared them. Harry noted the dark circles beneath Hermione's and Neville's eyes.

Neville, who Tally had once explained to him was like a brother to Tally, and so he knew that her disappearance was probably affecting him the most. He knew her the longest as he had grown up with her and been with her through the toughest years. Hermione, being the person she was, had become close with Tally when they had finally gotten over their differences. Tally was the only real female friend Hermione had. Harry sighed and motioned for them to head to breakfast.

When they entered the Great Hall, very few students were there. Those that were, watched them closely as they passed. Luna was among them and stood and walked with them to the Gryffindor table. She sat down beside her boyfriend and ate her breakfast with the only people who had ever considered her a good friend.

And so that was the ritual that began. Every morning the Seventh year Gryffindors plus Ginny and Luna would sit in the same seats early in the morning and eat their breakfast in silnce. They stayed up late at night to talk and do their homework. The Trio and their closest freinds rarely talked to anyone else, unless asked a direct question. Harry and Hermione did their Head Boy and Girl duties and Ron his Prefect duties with Parvati. No one questioned them, not even the Professors. When they walked down the hall, the students moved to either side to allow them through. Even the Slytherins left them in peace.

Professor Adams couldn't pull himself together to teach his DADA classes, so he gave the reins to Snape until further notice. Although Snape sent loathing looks in Harry's direction, he kept his sneers and comments to himself. Harry clung to the whispersfrom Tally he heard in the back of his head for sanity, but even those were beginning to fade and Harry knew time was running out.

* * *

Harry sat down beside Neville at the dinner table. The first week of N.E.W.T.S. classes and worry for Tally had left Harry feeling drained. Looking at his friends, he found them to look the same. Parvati and Lavender looked much worse than Harry as they were extremely close with Tally. Harry looked to the head table and found Adams looking like Harry felt. Adams sat head turned down staring into his untouched food. His face was pale beneath his olive skin, his hair limp. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days with dark circles beneath his eyes.

Harry stood to make his way to the head tableto talk to Adamswhen the doors to the Great Hall burst open. A small, fragile, and extremely filthy looking creature stumbled into the Hall and completely lost it's balance and fell hard to the floor. Those closest to the doors let out cries of shock and alarm. Many students ran to help the creature that was still laying, shaking on the floor. The creature let out a blood-curtling scream when the students came to close and had quickly gotten back onto its feet, running further into the Great Hall mumbling incoherently to itself.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Hermione cried out from beside Harry. He turned his head to her, confused at her out-cry, "Tally..." she whispered. Harry whipped his attention back to the creature, to his surprise and horror, Hermione was right. There standing in the middle of the Hall, caked in mud, sweat, and blood, hair limp and oily from days of unwashing, clothes (a t-shirt and boxer shorts) torn, filthy, and hanging off from her malnurished body was Tally. Harry ran to her, Adams already trying to reach her, but the more people tried to get closer to her, the louder her frantic mumbling became and she would quickly move away. Every-so-often Harry would catch what she was saying,

"Know nothing...no more...didn't happen...get them off me...just keep running..." She would constantly grab at her hair or rub her hands over herself as if trying to get an invisible bug off of herself. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, Harry didn't think she was even aware that she was in the Great Hall, but rather back in the horrors she had had to endure. "ANGEL!" Her sudden outburst caused most of the students and Professors to jump. "Angel? Where...?" Her eyes focused for a moment and she immediately locked eyes with Dumbledore. She walked up to him and whispered to him, "I didn't tell them...I didn't...know..." Her eyes glazed over once more and she moved back away again, "No more...don't know..." She started banging her hands to her head, " No, please, no more. Don't curse..please!" Adams panicked and tried to reach her but she screamed out for her house-elf while looking wildly around. Her eyes came to rest on Harry as he felt himself shiver under her stare. Her eyes were fierce and held the look of pure insanity. However, after a moment her eyes returned to their normal warmth and she walked slowly towards him, "Harry, did you hear me? Did you wait for me?" She smiled lightly before fear fell across her face and her chin began to tremble, "He's coming. He's coming..." As suddenly as her recoveries were, her relapses were just as quick. She started muttering again. She swung around as if searching for someone, her eyes frantic, her ramblings grew louder with every turn she took. She spoke only one word, a name. When her voice had reached maximum volume, she scream, "ANGEL!" before whirling around to face everyone. Her eyes no longer frantic or crazed, she stared at her brother, " I can't feel her." Those were the last words she spoke as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collasped to the floor.

Adams reached Tally first and rolled her onto her back. He rested his head against her chest and Harry saw his face pale tremendously, fear evident on his face,

"SHE ISN'T BREATHING! I CAN'T FIND A HEART BEAT!" Harry's own heart seemed to leap out of his chest and then constrict painfuly back into place, "POPPY!" Adams yelled out, tears falling from his eyes. Poppy Pomfrey pushed through the crowd and knelt beside the dying girl.

"Everyone needs to stand back." Everyone did as they were told. Harry looked around and noticed that many of the girls were crying. Some of the guys looked mortified and some looked completely lost. Harry saw Malfoy and noted the look of concern on his face. Pomfrey whispered a spell, placing her wand just above Tally's heart. A blue light emitted from her wand and shot into Tally's chest. Her body rose off the ground in a large arch form so that her head and feet still remained on the ground and began to convulse rapidly. Pomfrey removed her wand and checked her vitals. When nothing happened, she proceeded again and continued three more times after that. Each time she did it, Harry's hopes diminished slightly. Ron, who was standing beside him with Hermione wrapped around his waist, had placed an arm around Harry's shoulders. Although Harry made no indication he had even felt this small gesture, he was immensely grateful to Ron. Harry felt as though he'd crumble if Tally didn't wake up..._Please don't take her too! She's all I have. Let her wake up!_ On Pomfrey's fourth attempt to revive Tally, Tally's body didn't convulse like it had before. Instead as her body arched upward, her eyes opened wide and she screamed in pure agony. Pomfrey immediately removed her wand and Tally slumped back to the floor. Her eyes closed briefly. Josh leaned in close and whispered her name. She opened her eyes once more and spotted her brother leaning over her,

"Josh?" Her voice was harsh from her screams, but no longer held her frantic incoherent mumbles of a confused girl.

"Yeah, it's me." Tally started sobbing and Josh scooped her into his arms craddling her. He picked her up as he would a sleeping child. She clung to him and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. As he made to follow Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore stopped him.

"I'm sorry to do this, Josh, but I need her to recount her experience, lest she forget them." Josh made to protest but Tally cut him off,

"It's alright, but Harry comes too."

"I don't think that's-" Josh began before Tally interrupted him,

"He needs to know. I-I can't tell him..." Dumbledore nodded and they all followed him to his office. Once there, Josh (now covered in dirt and blood himself) placed Tally into a chair. Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey stood off to the side, and Harry stood awkwardly by Dumbledore's desk.

"Tally, do you know how to use a pensieve?" Tally shook her head. "All you have to do is think of the memories you wish to place within the pensieve. Once you have the memory, your wand will do the rest, just place it against your temple." Tally nodded and closed her eyes in thought. It took about ten minutes before Taly was finished placing her memories into the pensieve. She had started crying after placing her first memory into the basin. "Good, thank you very much Tally. I know this was very hard for you to do. While we look over your memories, I wish for you to go with Madam Pomfrey. Listen to everything she tells you, alright?" Dumbledore spoke softly to her, but she still threw a panicked look at her brother,

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. You're safe here."

"Am I to go?" Harry asked. Though none of the Professors seemed to pleased by the idea, it was Tally who answered him,

"I don't think I can tell you...not everything, not ever. It's better this way." Her eyes were focused on the floor and Harry began to have second thoughts, afraid of what he might see.

"Come now, let's get you clean off." Madam Pomfrey said and took Tally from the rom.

"Remember, these are memories and everything you see, you cannot change. Also, Harry, I believe it wise not to tell anyone of what we are about to see without Ms. Adams' permission." Harry nodded and stepped up to the pensieve. Dumbledore indicated to everyone to grab hands, luckily Harry was between Adams and McGonagall so he didn't have to hold hands with Snape, and together they sank into the shadows of Tally's mind.

* * *

So, what'd'ya think? I tried to describe everything as best I could, but I don't think I did a very good job...anways, the next chapter will be of Tally's memories. I'm going to post it when I get at least 5 reviews, cause I like reviews...Of course I appreciate the people who always review, you guys are my new best friends.

Anyone else get an invite to The Sonora Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry? I did and it's actually fun. It's a weird role playing game or something. It hasn't start yet, so I don't know how it'll go, but I've been talking to some of the other people and they seem cool.

**Esrb99**: Someone stole your fic? That's so friggin crazy! And you're very welcome for the shout-out! Also, thanks for the tips. I'll probably be posting my story on Mugglenet too, if they let me.

**Indigo Feline**: Obviously I'm allowing you all to see into Tally's memories so you'll know what she went through. That should be up in a couple of days, as long as people review...

**Chibi Chingo**: Yes, poor Harry :(

**SiriusRulz14:** I can't tell you yet, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.


	8. The Darkest of Memories

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 8

The Darkest of Memories

When Harry opened his eyes after his feet had touched ground, he found himself in a hotel room. He looked around for a moment and wondered why they were there, he couldn't find Tally. He looked over at Dumbledore and found him staring at the bed in the corner of the room. When he turned to see what he was looking at, he noticed a lump beneath the covers. They each moved closer to the bed and Harry found that he was looking at Tally's sleeping form. It must be the night of her kidnapping, August 30th.

Harry watched her for a few minutes while nothing happened. She looked at peace and healthy then, happy even as a smile played on her lips. She mumbled in her sleep, causing everyone to jump a little, and rolled over. There was a scrapping sound and Harry turned to see a rat run across the floor to the center of the room. The rat transformed into that of a small, round man with watery blue eyes. Harry's hatred of him only intensified as he watched him move about the room, fully knowing what he was about to do.

Wormtail made his way over to the desk that sat beneath the lone window in the room. On the desk he picked up a book and whispered the same spell Tally had used the night that Voldemort had attacked Privet Drive. He then set the book back down and looked around the room at Tally. She was still sound asleep. He made his way closer to the bed as quietly as he could. His breath weezing as he went. Suddenly, Tally's owl, Rufus, hooted as he soared through the window and dived at Wormtail, scratching at his face. Wormtail cried out, waking Tally.

She fumbled for a moment, clearly groggy and confused, but when she spotted Wormtail, her hands darted out for her wand. In her haste, she ended up knocking it from her bedside table and onto the floor. She cried out in frustration and dove from the bed, tangling herself in the covers. Wormtail, noticing her struggle, dived onto her, knocking the wind from her. He picked her up roughly by the hair with his metal hand while his other clamped down on her mouth, silencing her in mid-scream.

Tally's eyes were wide with fear as she struggled against Wormtail. Wormtail laughed quietly as she struggled and pulled her toward the desk. Tally kicked out, throwing all of her weight into Wormtail, so that she was no longer standing, but had her legs up in the air directly in front of her. This caused an imbalance and they were both thrown backwards into the desk.

"Tally?" came a muffled voice from the room beside her. Wormtail had removed his hand from her mouth in order to catch himself on the desk. Tally took this opportunity to scream out.

"JOSH! _JOSH_!" Her voice was full of such raw emotion that Harry closed his eyes to it. "HELP ME! THEIR HERE, THEIR _HERE_!" There was a large bang from the room beside her as her brother was struggling to get to her. In his haste, he seemed to have knocked something over. Tally continued to scream for her brother and for help. Wormtail was struggling to reach the book that had slid away from them when the desk was knocked. There was pounding on the room door and her brother's voice could be heard.

"TALLY? TALLY, OPEN THIS DOOR! _ALOHOMORA_!" The door swung inward and there stood Josh, fear and worry etched on his face. His eyes widened when he saw his sister in the arms of the enemy. Harry looked back to Tally, pure panic on her face, and saw that Wormtail had reached the book. Josh had sent a stunner spell toward him, but it was too late, Tally was gone and so was Wormtail.

The walls around them blackened and then returned to full color. However, they were no longer in the hotel room, instead they found themselves in a forest. The trees where large and thick. The night air was chilly and a breeze rippled through the leaves. Tally stood in the arms of Wormtail. He threw her down into a mud puddle. He quickly bound her hands and picked her up from the ground. He pushed her forward roughly.

"Why are you doing this?" Tally asked, though she had no tears in her eyes, Harry could hear the fear in her voice.

"My Master sent me to get you, I follow his orders. No questions asked." They continued to walk. Every-so-often Tally would trip on a branch and fall hard to the ground. Wormtail would always pick her up with his metal hand by her hair, causing her even more pain. After only a few minutes of walking, Tally was bleeding from cutting herself on branches and her feet where badly cut since she wasn't wearing any shoes on the forest floor. Suddenly there was another hooded Death Eater walking toward them.

"_Finally_, what took you so long?" Harry was sure that he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't put a face with it.

"She woke up in the middle of it and put up a struggle. She may look weak, but she's got a lot of power within her."

"Is that so?" The other said with amusement. The hooded Death Eater walked up to Tally. She stood her ground without falter. The Death Eater raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. Harry saw her shiver slightly. "Tell me, Tally, have you ever had a _real_ man?" Tally made a disgruntled sound and tried to back away only she backed right into Wormtail, who undid the ropes that were around her wrists. The Death Eater raised his hands to his hood and began to lower it. Both Tally and Adams cried out at the man that stood before them. Though he was much thinner than the pictures Harry had seen of him, but cleaner then in his vision last year, it was clearly the man who had destroyed Tally's life when she was only six years old.

"_YOU_!" Tally yelled, making him laugh.

"I certainly wouldn't mind being your first."He said in a sicly-sweetvoice.Tally did the unthinkable and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU _MURDERER_! I should have had you kissed for what you did to my parents!" She screamed. David smiled savagely back at her and punched her hard in her stomach. Tally grunted and fell to the floor, she didn't get back up.

Again the world around them dissolved and suddenly Harry found himself in a new room. This room looked like a dirty ancient looking dungeon. The walls looked like a mixture of stone and dirt. The ground was of a clay substance. There were spots of dried blood occationally. Harry shivered at the horrors that had happened within this room. Tally wasn't hard to find as she was now chained to the wall. Her arms where high above her head and the chains around her wrists cut into her and blood leaked down her arms. Her toes just barely scraping the floor. Her face had large bruises forming and her clothes were ripped and bloody. It was evident that she had already gone through torture, but Harry was unsure of how much. She opened her eyes and lifted her head as the door of her cell opened.

"You again, I see." She said calmly as Wormtail made his way over to her, carrying her food. She turned away from him when he offered it to her.

"I assure it that it's not poisoned, Master has many plans for you." Tally only glared at him in response. "Starving yourself isn't going to make this any easier for you."

"I know who you are." Her statement seemed to startle him. "You're Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail to most."

"Nice to see that I have a reputation." Wormatil chuckled, but Tally looked disgusted.

"How could you do it? How could you betray them the way you did?" For the first time, Harry saw tears in her eyes.

"You know nothing of my betrayal." Wormtail said angrily.

"I know that they trusted you, they all trusted you and you turned your back on them and sold them to the devil himself. YOU KILLED YOUR FRIENDS!" Tally screamed out in hate, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I know what I did, but you don't understand and I don't have to explain myself to you." Wormtail spat out to her.

"They would have _died_ for you." She told him quietly, "If they were given a choice of their life for yours, they would have given theirs."

"Maybe so, but that is what made them weak." He said before closing the door behind him. Tally stared after him at the closed door. She whispered softly but it a hatefilled voice,to herself,

"Someday, Wormtail, someday Harry will have his revenge and I will have mine." The room dissolved only to be replaced with a large room that reminded Harry of the Wizengamot. The room was large and circular, however, there were no seats. In the center of the room was a stage of sorts, and in the center sat Voldemort. It almost looked like he sat on a thrown. Surrounding him were hundreds of Death Eaters, each hooded and hidden. Harry heard cries of a struggle and turned to see Tally being pulled to the center of the crowd by a couple of Death Eaters. She looked far worse than the last memory they had just left. Her clothes hung loosely on her body, ripped and filthy of dirt, sweat, and blood. Her hair hung limply around her brusied face. Harry was assuming she was already on her third or fourth day of kidnapping, but it was harder to tell because of her tortures.

"Release her." Voldemort's cold voice rang out. The Death Eaters immediately dropped her and backed away. Tally looked up from her position on the floor and looked Voldemort directly in the eyes. She showed him no fear. "Welcome to my home, Ms. Adams. I'm sure my faithful followers have given you a warm welcoming..." His blood red eyes were slits as he smiled coldly when his followers laughed. Tally said nothing. "I have a few questions to ask you and as long as you are cooperative, you need not get hurt."

"I have nothing to say." Tally spit out at him. Her words seemed almost painful for her to say.

"I'll be the judge of that." Voldemort stood and made his way down to her. Tally still sat on her knees, but as he drew closer, she stood to face him. "Tell me, Tally, what does the prophecy reveal?"

"What prophecy?"

"Do not act stupid with me. I know that Dumbledore has told people, it's only obvious that he would have had to tell Potter."

"I don't know-"

"_Crucio_" Her screams echoed off the high ceilings and walls, she fell backwards down the stairs and landed at the feet of a couple of Death Eaters. Voldemort released her, "_TELL ME_! I know of your's and Potter's relationship. You must know something."

"What relationship?" Voldemort laughed.

"The two of you are constantly together, seen everywhere. You are in..._love_-" he said that word with such disgust that he seemed to spit it out, "with one another." Tally started laughing as she finally got back onto her feet. Her lip and nose were both bleeding and she was holding her ribs awkwardly.

"I have a crush on him, yes, but other than that we share no _relationship_."

"DO NOT LIE!" Voldemort cried. "You are skilled at Legimens as your friend Jacobs has told me, so I cannot read your mind, but I can still tell when a person is lying." Tally snorted.

"Harry has no time for girls, he too busy figuring out a way to destroy you."

"_Crucio_!" This beating that Tally was taking lasted for a long time. So long that she weakened and seemed to snap. Her body took a toll as well and Harry was horrified by how much her heart was to be affected as well. She began to speak incoherently when questioned by Voldemort. He became so enraged that he had cursed her until she had lost all consciousness. Once that happened, the room faded away and was replaced once again with the dungeon. Tally was again chained to the wall, though she looked far worse than ever. The way she looked, Harry could tell it was most likely the same day that she had escaped.

Her body was bruised, bleeding, and broken. Her mind had already cracked. Harry could only imagine what else she was about to show us. The door of the cell opened and David Jacobs stepped through. He marched directly up to Tally and said the spell that would wake her. When she opened her eyes, she struggled to focus.

"Wha-where-?"

"Don't worry, dear, Uncle David's here." Tally's eyes focused on Jacobs, realization of who he was showed on her face and she began to struggle against the chains that bound her to the walls. "Ah ah ah, no need for that."

"Stay away! Get away!" Her feet were frantically pushing against the way as if it helped keep him at a distance. Jacobs laughed at her helplessness. The was an angry growl to the the right of Harry and he looked to see Adams pale with his fist clenched so tightly that his nails cut into his palm and drew blood. Dumbledore seemed to sense his anger, and placed and arm on his shoulder. Harry understood his anger.

"So much like your mother." Jacobs said in a loving voice. His hand caressing her cheek again. "Yet, so much like your father." His voice became dark once more and he punched her hard in the face. She didnt' even flinch. It was then that Harry realized that she had become accustomed to the pain that it was nothing to her anymore. To his surprise she spit blood at him, hitting him smack in the eye. His rage screamed through him as his fist connected with her body over and over again. Harry and the professors could only stand there and watch, unable to believe that she had survived so much torture. "I meant what I said back there in the forest, do you remember?" Tally said nothing. She was obviously trying to stay conscious. "You are so much like her, so much..." His hands left her face and ran the length of her body. Harry went rigid when his hands stopped at a few intimate places. Tally's eyes went wide with horror when she finally comprehended what Jacobs wanted from her. She began to struggle again, which only made him laugh, "Good, I like it when they fight." Tally let out a scream and the room dissolved once more.

When it reappeared, it was apparant that something evil had occurred. The torches within the cell flickered dangerously and a strong current of magic flowed through the air. Jacobs lay unconscious across the room where he had slammed into the wall. Tally, no longer chained as they had been ripped from the wall in a fury, crouched on the floor, pulling her shorts back up. There were large bruises on her upper thighs and blood. Harry let out a strangled cry and McGonagall cried out in horror. Tally was muttering to herself through her sobs.

When she stood, Harry felt the electrical currents that were running through her and into the surrounding air. Her eyes seemed vibrant with fury. Harry saw her rage, saddness, and her sense of loss when he stared into them. Harry knew that this is what he must have looked like the night that the Slytherins' attacked his friends and the evening when he had destroyed Mrs. Black's portrait. Adams fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands,

"No, Merlin, no..." McGonagall sank down beside him to comfort him. It was apparant that Tally left out the actual rape in order to spare them from it. Harry looked at Dumbledore, but his eyes lay on Tally, there was a deep saddness there. Snape was pale and he had a look of utmost horror upon his face. Tally's muttering became frantic,

"Never happened, wasn't quick enough to stop it. Didn't touch me. So tainted." She ran up to Jacobs and kicked him hard then grabbed his wand and ran through the door that had burst open when she neared it.. They ran with her. She ran slowly as she was in great pain after all she had suffered. Harry knew she must have broken ribs and she was probably hurting after what had just occurred. But she ran with all the strength and energy had in her.

The hall wasn't any better than the cell, but she quickly found the stairs and started to climb them. She was still muttering, but everything else about her was eerily silent. Halfway up the stairs, Tally stopped and began to slap her hands all over her body. "Get them off, get them off. Contaminated, never clean. Get them off" There was a noise from below. Tally became still and tilted her head as she listened, her eyes wide with fear. Harry somehow knew that it was Jacobs waking. Suddenly Tally was moving again. She reached the landing and stopped. She looked both ways into the hallway, clearly trying to find the best way out. They were inside what looked to be a large mansion. Though they had been inside a horrid dungeon for most of the memories, it was clear that the rest of the house had been recently cleaned spotless. There was a door closing in the distance and Tally headed away from it.

A Death Eater crossed her path. He was so stunned to see her that she was quickly able to stun him and kept moving. She spotted a window and peaked out. Something out there seemed to convince her of where to go and soon they had made their way out the back door.

"Oh no you don't you little Bitch!" Jacobs screamed out from behind her and ran, knocking her from the porch and into the mud below. He quickly grabbed his wand that she had dropped and pointed it at her,

"_Crucio_" His spell shot out at her, but instead of hitting her it rebounded off of an invisible shield.

"You is not to be hurting my Misses, you is not!" They all looked down to see Tally's house-elf, Angel standing in front of her with her arms out wide.

"Not you again, stupid little..." He didn't get to finished because Angel had sent him flying back into the house. Because they had made so much noise, other Death Eaters had come to investigate.

"Angel." Tally said softly. Her eyes were confused and was watching her house-elf from the ground. Angel helped Tally to her feet.

"You is to run now. Run away Misses." Angel handed her back her wand that she had brought with her and began pushing her to the trees. "The apparation field is not far. You is to run there and apparate to Hogwarts, you is."

"Angel" Tally said again with desperation. Death Eaters came pouring out of the mansion, which looked unused and ancient from the outside, that Tally had just exited.. Voldemort was among them. He shouted out orders and curses began to fly.

"Get the girl and kill the elf!"

"You is to run!" Angel shouted and pushed Tally with all her strength she could muster toward the trees. Tally turned and started to run, but she didn't go far as she stopped to look back at Angel. Angel had charged the Death Eaters, holding them back at all cost.

"ANGEL!" Tally's eyes were full of tears as she watched her house-elf head to her death. Angel looked back at her.

"Run Miss, I is to be protecting you always, I is!" The curses were drawing closer to Tally and so she ran.

"Just run, keep running... Weave, weave, weave..." she was saying to herself as she ran. They were running with her, the spells shooting right through them and missing her by inches. Instead they crashed into the surrounding trees. Some caught on fire, others exploded, but never once did Tally stop or turn to look. She just kept running. Tally was weaving inbetween the thick trees so that the curses wouldn't ever hit her. They had been running for a good ten minutes when she stopped to breathe. "Where the _HELL_ are these _WARDS_!" She cried out. There was a shout in the distance and she stepped out to look for the cause. There, standing a couple of football fields away, was Angel. Death Eaters were surrounding her and she had fallen beneath their many spells. "ANGEL!" Tally screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra_" The curse flew at Tally from behind her. She whirled around and to her horror found that it was on a direct path to her. She closed her eyes and, to her surprise, apparated in front of the Hogwarts gates and collapsed in relief and in saddness. She stayed like that for a moment, but then her eyes snapped open wide and she looked around in fear. She began muttering to herself and took off up the path to the castle.

The memory dissolved and Harry felt himself being lifted into space. A few seconds later his feet were back on the ground in Dumbledore's office. The professors were looking around at each other in shocked silence, unsure of what to say. Madam Pomfrey had been sitting in an armchair at the back of the office, but she stood when they had reappeared.

"Tally has been examined, I've healed her the best I could. She's alright for now. I've helped her clean up and now she's in the Great Hall having something to eat." Adams seemed to finally collapse and sank into the armchair that was closest to him. He began to sob into his hands again.

"What do we do?" Snape said breaking the silence. With that, Harry took off out the door. He heard his professors' cry out but that didn't stop him. He had to see Tally, he had to know that she was alright. It was his fault she had been taken. His fault that she had been...used. _I'm sorry Tally, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to ever let anyone ever hurt you like that. I'm not going to let you have to fight in this war. Not ever again..._

Harry ran into the Great Hall. It was incredibly silent in there. He looked around for a moment and spotted her sitting next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. She looked far better than she had before. Her hair was pulled back and freshly washed, she was wearing sweat pants and a long shirt. Even though she looked clean, her face still sported many large bruises and she was holding her body awkwardly, as if afraid someone was about to hit her. Harry ran quickly up to her. She turned when she heard him approaching and stood to meet him.

"You aren't ever going to fight in this war, I can't let you. Not after what I just saw...not after what happened to you." It was so sudden, had it not hurt so much, Harry would have thought that it never had happened. Tally brought her hand up quickly and slapped him with all her strength. Harry just looked at her in shock, his hand against the cheek she had bruised.

"How dare you, how _dare_ you! You have no right to tell me that!" Her voice was shaking in anger.

"But it's my fault that this happened. If you weren't with me, then they wouldn't have-" He was interrupted as her hand made contact with his cheek again, not as hard as the first one, but enough to startle him again.

"I WASN'T TAKEN BECAUSE OF YOU! It was David, he had wanted me so he took me!" Her chest heaved with anger. "I deserve to fight in this war, Harry Potter, you of all people should understand that., especially now!" Tears fell from her eyes. "When will you learn that this war isn't about just you anymore? When will you finally see that its now about _us versus them, good versus evil_? I will fight in this war. I will fight beside you. How dare you ask me to sit on the sidelines and watch the people I love fight and die! How can you ask that of me?" Harry stood and watched her as she broke down. She flung herself onto him and clung to him with all her might. "Please Harry, don't make me do that, please. If you make me do that I'll crumble, I'll just die. He took everything from me, let me fight him, let me fight for those who I love the most. Please Harry, please." She broke down and sobbed. Harry held her tightly. They stayed like that for awhile.

The teachers had evidently followed Harry to the Great Hall and had witnessed their argument. Adams nodded grimly at them as he passed, McGonagall leading him towards the Head Table. Tally finally released Harry, but did not sit down. Instead she turned to where the teachers were sitting and broke out into a run. Her brother was waiting for her in front of the table. When she reached him, he lifted her into his arms and hugged her. They remained that way for a moment, Harry could see them whispering into each other's ears. When they finally released one another, Tally returned to where Harry was standing with a bottle of water in her hands. She sat back down beside Neville and returned to her food. Harry sat down next to her.

There was an odd sort of silence that followed her outbreak. Everyone seemed to be uncertain as to what to say. Ginny, who was sitting across from Neville looked straight at Tally.

"Welcome home Tally." Tally nodded to her, but did not look up from her food. Her eyes unfocused and her hands unmoving. She seemed lost as to what to do. Neville turned and pulled Tally into a hug. She seemed startled at first, but then wrapped her arms around him. Madam Pomfery made her way over to them.

"I'm sorry, but I think Tally should come up to the Hospital Wing with me for the night." Tally nodded again and let go of Neville. She stood and surprisingly, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly followed. Madam Pomfrey looked sadly at them, "I don't think it wise for all of you to come. The girls may come, she will need you the most."

"Harry too." Tally said quietly.

"Alright, Harry too then." Madam Pomfrey took ahold of Tally and walked her out of the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny quickly followed. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had the girls help Tally out of her clothes and into bed wear while she and Harry put a bed together.

"Will she ever be okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Someday, but it'll be a long battle."

"Can she...I mean...is there any-er-permanent damage?" Pomfrey sighed warily.

"No, she is still able to bare children if that's what you mean. There was a lot of internal bleeding, but I was able to repair it." Harry nodded.

"She told you then?"

"No, I felt it. The shame, the sense of loss, the way she was protecting herself. All the signs were there." Pomfrey took Harry by the shoulders so that he was facing her, "Harry, I know you love her and she loves you, but you cannot believe that she will be back to the way she was before. She will never be like that. This will always haunt her."

"What do I do then?"

"Love her anyway. Be there for her and support her through all this. That is what she will need the most. When she is ready, she will let you know." Harry nodded again just as the girls walked out from behind the curtain. Tally immediately crawled into the newly made bed.

"Can I have more covers?" She asked. Pomfrey summoned more blankets and put them in a motherly way over her. "Thank you."

"I think you kids ought to go now."

"Let Harry stay, please." Tally pleaded. Pomfrey nodded and indicated to Harry the chair beside the bed. Harry sat down close to Tally when the girls had left the wing.

"Your brother will be here in the morning to check on you." Pomfrey told her before heading off to her office. He sat beside her bed watching her as her eyes began to fall heavily over her eyes. After she was asleep, Harry's eye lids drooped and he too, was asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke hours later to the sound of someone crying. He looked up to see that Tally had curled herself into a ball and was crying softly into her knees. Harry made his way over to her and shifted her so that he had room on her bed. 

When he had settled himself in a sitting position, he lifted Tally so that she was now curled onto his lab, her face on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. Harry, closing his eyes, rested his head onto her and held her tightly. He felt tears of his own fall from his eyes and into her hair, but he did nothing to prevent them.

Soft footsteps could be heard making their way over to their curtained area. They stopped beside the curtains. Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey was watching them, but he didn't care. Slowly the footsteps retreated back towards the office. Tally made no indication that she had heard them at all. She clung to him as her sobs ripped through her. Harry continued to cry softly. He cried for the pain that Tally will continue to suffer, he cried for the pain all of his friends will inevitably face, he cried for himself and the life he will never have. But mainly he cried because it allowed him to feel alive again, something he hadn't been feeling for awhile.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so I recieved the minimum 5 reviews, plus two from the first story.

Alrighty, that was that. How did you like it? You guys will have to forgive me, the next chapter hasn't been written and it'll be at least a week before it will be. Finals are going on right now. I'll try my best to get it all done.

**Esrb99**: Thanks! And now you know...

**Indigo Feline**: I know, Tally doesn't seem to be having a good day. I wanted people to understand thatwhat she went through wasn't a picnic. Anyway, she was missing for just over a week.

**Rebecca (readaholic146):** Thanks, see I continued, no need to worry!

**SiriusRulz14**: I wouldn't do that to you or Harry. Thanks again!

**Serbo-Maco**: THANKS!!

Also a huge thanks to the two who reviewed Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World recently. I hope you both continue to read this story.

**Citan**: Thank you!I like H/OC stories too, obviously. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and I hope you like the sequel.

**Saitan**: Thanks!


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to be, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story.

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 9

The Aftermath

Harry awoke to someone shaking him awake. He groaned and shifted,

"Mr. Potter, MR. POTTER!" Harry opened his eyes to the blurry shape of Madam Pomfrey. He reached for his glasses at the bedside table and put them on as he sat up. "Professor Adams is on his way up here and, though I don't mind you sharing a bed with Ms. Adams, I'm sure her brother will." Harry nodded and climbed back into the chair that was besdie the bed.

He watched Madam Pomfrey hover around Tally, chicking her for anything that she hadn't caught the day before and making sure everything was healing properly. Tally was staring blankly at the ceiling while all this was happening.

A few momentslater the door to the hospital wing opened and Adams and Dumbledore walked into the room. Adams nearly ran to Tally's bedside the moment he caught sight of her.

"Tally, sweetie," Josh whispered closely to her ear, "How are you feeling? Did you sleep at all? Are you in any pain?" His eyes shown wiht worry and his hand gently rubbed her forehead. The only reply he received was Tally rolling over, away from him, and facing Harry. Her eyes were filled with tears. She closed her eyes, leaving a pained expression on her face. Josh sighed sadly and looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"She slept fine. I think it helped her to have Harry at her side." Josh looked quickly at Harry and for a moment, Harry thought he would receive a telling off. Instead, Adams gestured for Harry to leave the curtained area with him so that they could speak in private.

Once they were a safe distance away from being overheard, Adams looked between Harry and the curtained area where his sister hid behind until his eyes finally rested on Harry. Harry noticed that there were dark circles beneath his eyes and he looked like he hadn't eaten a meal in weeks. Adams sighed once more,

"Harry, I appreciate you staying with her last night. She needed someone close to her with her, especially after everything that has happened..." He trailed off. His eyes became distant for a moment before he focused back on Harry and continued, "Did she say or do anything at all?"

"She cried, but other than that, no." Harry felt that he should be honest with Josh. Tally was his sister afterall. Josh nodded his head at him,

"I figured she would."

"Why weren't you here?" Harry suddenly demanded. Josh looked surprised by his outburst for a moment before he looked horribly sad.

"I went looking for Angel. I figured there might have been a good chance that she had gotten away."

"And?"

"And nothing. I searched everywhere I could, but I couldn't find her." He sighed heavily, "I contacted a couple of people last night as well. They'll be here sometime this morning." Before Harry could ask who, the door opened once more and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Blaise entered through it. Ron and Hermione were both holding a set of clothes. Dumbledore came out from behind Tally's curtain.

"I spoke with Poppy and she has agreed to allow Ms. Adams to leave the hospital wing. Ah, wonderful, it seems your friends had prior knowledge of this as they have brought you both a change of clothes. I suggest breakfast after you are both dressed. good day to you." With that, Dumbledore walked out of the room with Adams, who gave his sister a good-bye kiss on her head.

Hermione and Ginny went into Tally's area while Harry and the others went into another.

"How is she Harry?" Neville asked.

"How are you for that matter?" Blaise added.

"Yeah, mate, you aren't looking so good." Ron commented.

"She cried herself to sleep and I stayed awake to help her." Harry sighed and sat down and roughly rubbed his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do. there was so much that I saw last night, such...horror...I know that a part of her must be dying inside. If it hasn't already..." Harry said quietly. His friends just gave him lost looks and shrugs.

"I don't really think there is anything we can do." Neville said sadly, "Just, I don't know, stick by her or something. What I mean is, Harry, when your godfather died, no one gave up on you. They kept persisting and never left you alone, right?" Harry nodded to him, "Than that's what we have to do with Tally. Just let her know we are here." He added with a small shrug. Harry got up and left the curtained area followed by his friends. The girls were standing by the door. Tally was wearing a t-shirt that showed the horrid bruises that fully covered her arms.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped out when he caught sight of her. She cowered behind Hermione and Ginny, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Tally dear, I've found a sweater you can wear." Pomfrey called out from her office. Tally walked away from them. Hermione was looking after her with sorrow and with anger.

"She wouldn't let us anywhere near her." Ginny said quietly as she watched Tally retreat to Pomfrey.

"What, why?" Blaise asked.

"Don't know really. She said something about contaminating us."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, but Ginny only shrugged.

"Harry, when this war comes and we have to fight in it, we better be ready!" Hermione demanded quietly, shocking those around her. "I won't let them get away with this." Her voice held a visciousness that Harry knew well. he recognaized it whenever he thought about Bellatrix and Voldemort and now Jacobs. That raw need for revenge. Pure hate. Harry nodded as he watched Tally walk back toward them, now fully covered by the sweater Pomfrey had given to her.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Neville asked from beside him.

"Yeah, it was."

"How bad?"

"The worst."

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall was a long and silent one. Tally held on to Harry tightly; her pain made it a slow treck for them. When they reached the Hall, they found it only half full. It was still early and a Saturday morning. Those that were there stopped talking and turned to stare at them. Harry and his friends glared at them until the other students looked away in shame or embarrassment. Tally kept her eyse focused on the ground. 

They seated themselves at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate in silence. It had only been about ten minutes when there was a commotion at the door. They turned to see Adams arguing with Tally's Healer, Aiden Bartholomew and his wife, LuLu.

LuLu spotted Tally and rushed forward to her. Tally, with a speed that Harry have never seen, stood and moved quickly away so that LuLu reached outfor open air.

"Don't" came the lone harsh word from Tally's lips. Harry and his friends turned to stare. LuLu seemed confused at first and again, tried to reach her. The same results occurred.

"Tally, what's wrong? Why won't you let me near you?" There was hurt in her voice. Harry moved so that he was now beside Tally. She looked up at him and he saw a girl who was haunted by her memories. Haunted and ashamed of them. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned back to LuLu,

"I'm tainted." Came her quiet remark, "Tainted and I will not allow you to be tainted too." She looked quickly away. Shocked registered on all their faces, including Harry's. _Tainted? What did she mean by that?_

"Tally, what on earth are you talking about?" LuLu asked, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"You're pregnant. I can feel the life inside of you," Tears fell from her eyes. a look of complete shock befell LuLu's youthful face.Tally sat down, away from everyone. "He hurt me and because of that I will always be tainted."

"Tally, I-" LuLu began.

"I WON'T LET YOU BE TAINTED!" Tally yelled out in frustration. The hall became eerily quiet. Harrywalked quickly to her. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her. LuLu looked extremely put-out by this.

"Why do you allow Harry to touch you, but not me?"

"Because Harry's soul is as tainted as mine," Harry looked quizzically at Tally. _How was his soul tainted? Maybe it was better not to know..._, "Neville's too." Harry looked up at Neville, whose jaw had dropped in surprise.

"And why are they tainted?" Hermione asked. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed.

"Because they have seen horrors...felt horrors. The same as mine. They understand what it's like to close your eyes at night and wake up feeling empty, dirty. Their souls are as tainted as mine." She had been staring at the floor when she said all this, but now she looked up at them. Harry looked over at Neville and their eyes connected. Somehow what Tally said made sense to the both of them.

"That makes no sense, I don't understand." Hermione said.

"We witnessed death, Hermione. We have seen tortures, we have been tortured! Don't you get it?" Harry said with a slight note of anger.

"Well, we were cursed too!" Ginny pointed out, her face twisted in fury at them.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Harry cried out. "You had a curse, yes it hurt, but it's _nothing_ compared to the Crucatius curse that we had to endure. Nothing compared to the deaths that we have seen or...the other tortures." Harry looked down at Tally when he said that last part. Her eyes had tears falling from them, but she did not look away. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Neville beat her to it.

"Our souls are tainted because of our pasts. Because of our memories. Because of our futures." They all looked at Neville in surprise. He, however, was watching Adams and Aiden approach them.

"Tally, we're going to take a look at you to make sure everything's alright with your heart." Aiden said. Tally nodded and stood. "Also, if it's alright, I would like for you to tell me everything that happened." A look of panicked fear overcame her features.

"With the penceive of'course." Her brother added hastily. Although she still looked panicked, Tally nodded again and began to walk away with them.

"Tally?" Ginny asked an unspoken question to her quietly. Tally turned and nodded to her. Ginny and Hermione immediately followed the adults and Tally out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry, Ron, Neville, and Blaise behind.

Blaise sat down across from harry with a frown on his face. Neville and Ron followed his lead.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but it's all true." Harry said. Ron only looked at him. His eyes showed both confusion and sadness, but he made no comment.

"What did he do to her?" Blaise asked quietly.

"What?" Harry replied, not understanding what he was being asked.

"The person who took Tally, what did he do to her?" Harry's face must have shown pain and anger because Blaise continued without letting Harry answer, "Earlier you said that it was the worst. Obviously she had the Crucatius curse used against her, but there's more, isn't there?" Harry could only nod. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to say anything at all, but he didn't want to lie either.

"What can be worse than the Crucatius curse?" Ron asked them, completely perplexed. Neville's face dawned on realization and he whispered something that sounded like, 'tainted'. Blaise, seeming to understand himself, said every curse word he could think of. If Hermione had been there, Harry was sure that she would have fainted. Ron seemed to need more explaining because he looked at Neville and Blaise as if they were sick with something contagious.

"Ron, think about what could happen to a female, magical or muggle, that would be so horrible they would consider themselves tainted. So tainted that they are ashamed and not allow another to touch them." This explanation seemed to only confuse Ron even more. Ron's inability to understand seemed to infuriate Blaise,

"He took advantage of her, Ron!" Ron's eyes widened in horror and his mouth opened wide.

"You mean..." Harry nodded. "Bloody hell!" They were silent for a moment, the truth sinking into each of them.

"Who did it, Harry? Who was the bastard that did it?" Blaise asked.

"David Jacobs." Harry replied causing Neville to gasp. He seemed to be the only one, other than Harry, who understood the significance of that name.

"What, who is that?" Blaise asked.

"The same man who gave Tally that wicked heart." Neville replied. Blaise's face darkened, as did Ron's and Neville's. Harry looked down at his food realizing he wasn't at all hungry. "Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Harry looked up at Neville who had asked the question. Though he wished it would happen, Harry doubted that it will.

"No, I don't think so. She might come out of this shell she is in right now, but she'll never truly be the same." Having lost Sirius only a year and a few months before, Harry still had a hole in his heart where Sirius had once been. He doubted that that would ever heal.

* * *

The boys decided to wait for the girls in the common room. By the time the girls arrived, Neville, Harry, and Blaise had each played two games of Wizard's chess against Ron. And, all three of them lost against him. 

The girls walked over to them in a quiet shuffle. Tally immediately sat between Neville and Harry. Her body heavily leaning against Harry. He wrapped one arm around her and her head fell onto his chest. Hermione's and Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. IT was obvious that they had seen everything that Harry had seen the night before.

"I need a shower." Tally said quietly from his chest. She tried to stand, but the pain from her body became overwhelming. Harry quickly helped her to her feet and Ginny escorted her up the girls' dormitory stairs. Hermione sat down beside Ron and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ron asked causciously. She lifted her head and looked at them. Large tears feel from her eyes.

"It was horrible! The things they did. The things _he_ did!" Her voice cracked and she began to cry harder.

"It's okay Hermione, it's okay." Ron said, though he looked fearful as he awkwardly patted her back.

"HOW? How will it be okay?" Hermione demanded of him. "That could be any one of us the next time! She could have died!" Her tears became a constant stream down her face. "She wanted to die after...after...That's why she cracked and who's to blame her? I'd have done the same!" Hermione's face was red with anger and she looked directly at the boys as if waiting for them to tell her she's wrong. None of them did.

Harry watched Hermione through sad eyes. He knew her conviction, he understood it perfectly, but he couldn't change what had happened. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. He felt heavy and tired. The world was on his shoulders and wanted nothing more than to be done with this whole thing so that he could live a normal life.

"It's not your fault, Harry." The voice was quiet but firm. He raised his eyes to meet Tally's. He subconsciously rubbed the spot where she had smacked him. She gave him a small smile and, with the help of Ginny, knelt in front of him. She placed her hands on each of his knees and looked him in the eyes. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. "I meant it. He would chase me across all worlds to have done what he had. With or without Voldemort." Harry squeezed her tightly against him. Her arms wrapped around him and they stayed like that for a moment. Their friends looked on in silence. "Even if I had been kidnapped for being your girlfriend, I would have fought as I had done. I will always fight for you, Harry. When will you finally learn that?" Tears had begun to fall from her eyes and Harry released her to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered softly.

"So protect me now." They were simple words, but Harry took them to heart. She was releasing him of all guilt and telling him to start anew, fresh. He could still see the haunted look in her eyes. It'll take her a long time to heal, but there was hope in them too. And hope was all they had.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I finally got it up. Sorry it took so long! I had finals to deal with and my manuscript to write, which took me two weeks. Then I got sick and am now only just getting better, so that took another two weeks. But it's done and up.

A NEW YEARS GIFT FROM ME TO YOU!

I'm kind of bummed that I didn't get a lot of reviews from the people who usually review my stories. In fact, I didn't get any. I got a couple from people who've never reviewed before and I'm so grateful to them. Anyway, did you guys not like the last chapter or something? Did I cross some sort of line?

Well, here's some recognition to those who did review:

**Lady Shana**: I'm so glad you like it. I hope you continue to read this story!

**Cynthia1850**: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it in the future.

**Esrb99**: I didn't get a chance to review your last chapter, so I'll do it here. I'm glad that you are showing Ron to be strong instead of whimpy like so many others. Don't worry, Ron in my story may seem sort of whimpy, but he has his brave moments as well. Keep up the good work!


	10. Tales of Another Escape

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 10

Tales of Another Escape

The month of September had been a roller coaster ride for Harry and his friends. It mainly required them to help Tally heal physically and mentally from her ordeal. Her second night back she had fallen asleep on the couch and had woken a few hours later screaming bloody-murder. In fact, most of her nights ended this way. Harry had taken to either sleeping on the couch nearest to her if she fell asleep in the common room or waking in his bed and finding her asleep beside him.

He never minded either because he knew that he was her comfort. Usually if Tally fell asleep in the common room, the rest of them found a comfortable place and slept there. It was a sign of unity, loyalty, friendship, but most of all, love.

There were only a few drawbacks in Tally's recovery. Her first and most major happened when they were in transfiguration. They were learning about human transfiguration, something Harry was very interested in learning. McGonagall had asked the class a question and called on Tally to answer. However, Tally's focus seemed to be elsewhere. McGonagall called out her name repeatedly without any sort of response or reaction from Tally. Harry was about to tap her when Hermione gasped. Harry turned to Hermione and she whispered in reply to his unasked question,

"Her nose is bleeding." Harry turned back to Tally and faced her completely. Sure enough, a steady stream of blood fell from her nose and onto the desk in front of her. Harry grabbed her arm, causing her back into reality.

"Miss Adams," McGonagall said harshly when Tally turned to her. McGonagall's stern face faultered and a look of concern replaced it, "Your nose is bleeding." Tally's hand shot to her nose. When she took it away and saw the blood a sudden change in her demeanor occurred. She stood quickly, knocking her chair over. Harry stood to help her, but she enmitted a loud terrified scream and ran from him to the front of the classroom. Her eyes were glazed and had that frantic panicked look Harry had seen on the night of her return.

It was almost as if she had reverted back into that same state of mind. She wouldn't allow anyone near her and she continuously stared at the blood on her hand. Her frantic mumbles were subtle, but constant. McGonagall tried to take tentative steps toward her, but Tally was too quick for her.

"Malfoy, get Pomfrey, now!" Malfoy obeyed without any objections. The entire class was pale with fear and confusion as they wached Tally in front of them. Harry tried to get close to her, telling her that she was alright, that he was here for her, but she didn't seem to recognize him. Harry watched in horror as, like the night of her return, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unceremoniously onto the hard stone floor.

Harry reached her with ease and tried to steady her convulsing body. He looked over at McGonagall, who was kneeling beside her,

"What's wrong with her? What's happening?" His voice was filled with panic while trying to restrain Tally's body.

"She's having a setback, Mr. Potter. These were bound to occur." She awoke Tally with the wave of her wand. Tally, whose body now stopped convulsing, looked confused and fragile. Harry leaned close to her and found her eyes were no longer frantic.

"Tally?" She focused on him before looking around the rest of the classroom.

"Wha-? Why?" Then her eyes widened as they understood her unanswered questions. She began to sob into Harry's shoulders, apologizing to McGonagall through her tears. Soon Malfoy and Pomfrey entered the classroom. Pomfrey didn't asked questions, but gently pulled Tally away from Harry.

"There, there dear. It's alright." Pomfrey scanned her wand over Tally before coming to a decision. "Potter, if you would help me, carry Tally to the hospital wing for me so that I can perform a proper check-up." Harry nodded and lifted Tally with ease. He was surprised to find how easy it had been to lift her. Not that Tally had ever been a heavy girl, but she was nothing more than bones now. Harry shot a worried glance to Pomfrey, who only frowned and shook her head.

When they reached the hospital wing, Harry set Tally down onto one of the beds and moved away to allow Pomfrey some room to work. The check up didn't take long and Pomfrey escorted Harry away from the bed to allow Tally some much needed rest.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"The blood from her nose triggered a relapse. In her mind, she went back to that cell. Back to the horrors she had endured. It had been a rough one, but she'll be alright. Set-backs like that are bound to happen when a person goes through trauma such as the tortures Tally endured." She paused and looked Harry hard in the eyes, "In fact, I'm sure even you experienced such events with all the things you have endured." Harry shook his head in reply,

"No, I don't think I've ever had any moment like that."

"No Harry, I don't mean her type of set-back." Pomfrey nodded her head in Tally's direction, "I meant that something or someone will trigger a painful memory." Harry nodded. Things like that happened a lot for Harry, but he had become accustomed to them. They were like second-nature to him now. "You should go back to class now, Harry. You may come back later if you would like."

That was Tally's only major set back. She usually would only get lost within her memories but could be brought back easily with a mere touch from a friend.

* * *

A week and a half after Tally's escape, news of another escape came to them while they ate dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had just made it to dinner after staying late in Potions at Snape's request. They had glared daggers at one another during the lesson; Snape had never quite forgiven Harry for seeing his worst memory back in Harry's fifth year and Harry had never forgiven Snape for the death of Sirius. In order for Snape to feel smug with Harry, he forced Harry to clean up all of the frog spawn that had splattered around the dungeon classroom. However, as soon as Snape left the room, Harry took out his wand and used the cleaning spell Neville had taught him over the summer. As soon as it was clean, Harry made a break for it and ran all the way to the Great Hall. 

Now sitting beside Tally and Ron, each stuffing their faces and chatting quietly with their friends, Harry gulped pumpkin juice to slow his racing heart.

"What took you so long, mate?" Ron asked when Harry was finished.

"Snape made me stay late to clean the frog spawn." Ron made a disgusted face before turning back to his food.

"Well, serves you right. The two of you were oozing of animosity. You should have known better than that, Harry." Hermione scolded from across the table. Harry rolled his eyes and Blaise and Neville choked on their food to hide their laughter.

"I still don't understand why you two hate each other so much." Tally commented from behind her hand, stifling the yawn she had just had. Harry turned to her to reply when they were interrupted by a small figure tapping Harry on his lower back. Harry looked down to see Dobby standing awkwardly behind him.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Dobby's ears were lowered, which only happened when he was afraid or when he was going to punish himself.

"Dobby has been sent by his Master to fetch Harry Potter and his Misses." Dobby turned and bowed slightly to Tally. Tally smirked at Dobby. She knew that Angel had taken a shining to Dobby.

"What does Dumbledore want with us?" Harry asked the house-elf.

"Dobby is to escort Harry Potter and his Misses to the Informary."

"Okay, it's Tally, not his Misses," Tally cut-in with an amused tone while glancing at Harry, "and why the informary?"

"Misses Tally's Angel has returned." Tally's amused look was placed with one of fear and panic.

"M-my Angel? My Angel?" She stuttered and stood quickly, "They found her, she's okay, she's alive?" She swooped low to face Dobby, tears of happiness in her eyes. Harry stood as well while their friends looked on in confusion.

"Misses Angel is Dobby's friend. Angel is not well and is needing her Misses." Tally stood straight and ran from the Great Hall, Harry and Dobby at her heels.

"Tally, slow down!" Harry yelled after her. She stopped quickly and whirled to face him. He saw hope in her eyes, excitement, and fear. Tears leaked from her eyes. "What, what is it?" He asked her when he caught up.

"I-I'm scared to see her." She breathed out and closed her eyes.

"Why?" Harry was bewildered at her behavior. Dobby finally caught up to them, watching them with lowered eyes.

"Wh-what if she's angry with me for leaving her?" Tally began to cry harder, "I shouldn't have left her; it's my fault and I just left her there."

"Tally, Angel was saving you. I don't think she could possibly blame you for what happened."

"Dobby is speaking with Angel and Angel is happy her Misses made it to her Harry Potter." Dobby said quietly from below them. Tally bent down to see Dobby,

"Really Dobby? Is she really okay? She's really alive?" There was a pleading note in her face as she searched Dobby's face for the truth.

"Dobby does not lie or else Dobby is to be punishing himself." Tally let out a strangled cry of relief and stood back up. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her along the way to the hospital wing.

When they made it to the wing, the entered to find most of the professors, including Dumbledore, surrounding a bed at the end of the wing. Harry immediately began to pull Tally to where the stood, but he was met with resistance.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked when he turned back to her. She was biting down on her lower lip and looking at the Professors with caution. She met Harry's eyes, he saw the haunted look in her eyes that had begun to fade only recently. She pushed past him and was now the one leading him to where the adults stood.

The Professors nodded to them and made way for them to get a better look at the bed to which they were surrounding. Josh Adams sat in the chair beside the bed and Poppy Pomfrey was bent over a small creature. Tally breathing became shallow as she looked over the creature that had once resembled her beloved house-elf. Adams turned and saw her standing there, face pale, eyes wide. He stood and took Harry and Tally away from the curtained area to talk.

"Tally, she's been cursed terribly. Much like you were."

"Why, why would they hurt her?" She asked in a trembling voice. Her eyes never leaving the area where Angel now lay.

"They blamed her for your escape. They wanted to punish something and she was the only thing there. For their own amusement, who knows?" Josh told her. His voice was harsh and Harry understood that he was angry at the injustice of it all.

"How'd she escape?" Harry asked quietly.

"They thought her to be dead, so they discarded her. When they had all gone, she crawled to the apparation field and apparated into the kitchens where Dobby found her and brought her here. Poppy informed the Headmaster immediately as well as myself." He looked over at Tally and grasped both of her arms, "Tally, it's not pretty. She nearly died, and still may. Her tortures were longer than yours, more brutal. You may not want to see her like this." Tally looked at him and it took her a moment to catch her breath and find her voice.

"No, I need to see her. I need to know." Tears fell from her eyes once more and again, she looked over to the curtained area, "I need to know she forgives me." She said it in a whisper, but Harry and Adams heard, but did not comment. Slowly they walked back over to Angel's bedside. Tally leaned into the bed and lowered her face so that she was only a few inches from Angels. Harry looked on in a fury of disgust and hatred. Those Death Eaters weren't human, they were monsters.

Angel had once had large, innocent hazel eyes and a small button nose. Her large ears and small frame, gave her the impression of a child. Now looking at her, her eyes were both so swollen that she could not open them. Her small nose crushed from the beatings. Her ears dangling from her head. Her body broken and shattered.

"Angel?" Tally's voice cracked and came out in a harsh whisper. Her hand gently stroked her house-elf's face and head. Harry could see the pain in Tally's eyes that this was causing her. "Angel, it's Tally. Can you hear me?" The small elf turned her head slightly at the sound of Tally's voice. Her small mouth opened and Harry saw that her teeth had been shattered.

"Misses?" Came the small, chocked out reply. Tally broke down in sobs when she heard Angel speak. "Misses, I is okay. Do not cry for Angel, Misses. I is fine. I is happy my Tally is here." Tally kissed Angel's forehead through her tears.

"I'm sorry Angel, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have fought beside you, protected you." Harry heard a choke from beside him and turned to see Adams fight back tears. He excused himself and left the area.

"I is not wanting my Misses to fight. I is wanting her to run. I is always protecting my Tally."

"Please, please forgive me, Angel!" Tally pleaded, her please interrupted by a sob.

"I is not have anything to forgive. I is asking for my Misses forgiveness. I is to be punishing myself." Tally stood up straight when Angel said this. Confusion evident on her face.

"Why would you have to punish yourself, Angel? What do I possibly need to forgive you for?"

"I is not finding you soon enough. I is not protecting you like I promised." Tally gave a pained laugh,

"Nonsense, Angel. You will always be my Guardian Angel. My sister." She whispered to her house-elf. Her face once again lowered so that it was only inches away. Tears leaked from Angel's swollen eyes as she listened to her misses.

"Misses isn't mad, then? Angel is not needing to be punished?" Tally only kissed her again. They stayed like that, head's touching, for a few minutes. Suddenly pain flashed across Angel's fragile features and she began to groan. Tally looked at her in fear.

"I love you Angel. You have to fight for me, okay? Fight to live like I did. Can you do that for me? Can you fight this for me?" Angel's small, fractured hand rose a little to touch her Misses face. Tally closed her eyes and released a sob at her house-elf small gesture of love.

"I is loving my Misses and my Master. I is fighting. I is fighting." She struggled to get out as the pain became unbearable. Her hand fell to the covers and her voice faded away. Tally looked panicked at looked up at Pomfrey.

"What happened to her, what's wrong?"

"She's just unconscious" Pomfrey answered. She shot Tally a sympathetic look. Of all the adults in this room, besides Adams, Pomfrey was the only one who truly understood the relationship Tally and her brother shared with Angel. "This is bad, Tally. I won't lie to you, you'd know it if I did. But she's strong. She has hope." Tally nodded, her hand still stroked Angel's face lovingly.

"Can I stay with her?" Pomfrey gave her a pained sort of look and sighed.

"I'm afraid not. She's in a delicate stage in recovery right now and it best if she weren't around people. At least, for right now." Pomfrey added. Tally nodded and looked down at her house-elf. Harry lightly touched her shoulders in comfort. She slowly looked at him.

"It's just so unfair. All this pain. All her pain. Why?" Her eyes bore into Harry's and he could only look at her sadly. He didn't have the answers she was looking for. He didn't think anyone did.

"Just be happy she's alive, Tal, be happy just for that." Harry said quietly into her ears. Tally turned and leaned her body against his. She cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours, but wasn't really more than ten minutes. When she released him, she kissed Angel's bruised head once more before leaving the curtained area with Harry trailing behind. Once away from Tally, she turned to Dobby, who had been standing just outside the area.

"Will you protect her for me while I'm gone, Dobby?" She asked him. Dobby's eyes grew wide and round.

"I is doing what Harry Potter's Misses wishes for Dobby to do." Tally smiled sadly at him.

"No Dobby, I wish for you to do what you want to do." Dobby seemed confused at her comment, but said nothing, "Do you care for my Angel, Dobby?"

"I is caring for Angel, I is. Angel is Dobby's friend." Tally knelt down in front of Dobby and pulled him into a hug. Dobby seemed frightened for a moment and looked up at Harry. Harry smiled down at him. Feeling safe in Tally's arms, Dobby returned the hug.

"Then watch over her, Dobby. Protect her when I can't." Tally said quietly into Dobby's ear.

"Dobby will do as he must for Angel to be healed." Dobby replied as he was released from the hug. Tally smiled and stood. She looped her arm into Harry's and together they walked out of the hospital wing. Neither looked back. Tally's Angel was safe as long as Dobby was at her side.

* * *

A/N: Angel has returned. Aren't you happy? Lol. There wasn't much to this chapter except Tally's recovery and Angel's return. The next few chapters will be getting back into their daily routines as Head Boy and classes. Plus old foes, like Malfoy.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I plan on getting at least a couple more chapters out before my vacation is over and I have to head back to my last semester as an undergraduate student (cries).

**SiriusRulz14**: Oh, it's okay for not reviewing, I forgive you. I just honestly thought nobody liked chapter 8, but I'm glad that people evidently did. Tally will be getting better, but I won't really talk much more about her recovery, you'll see it in certain actions that come.

**Indigo Feline**: Aw, you didn't even know I updated? That's sad. And it was like a month until my ch. 9 update. It's alright though. I didn't kill Angel off! It's funny that you like her so much though, I mean, it's just that she's hardly in the story. But I'm glad you like her just the same. Tally's recovery will take awhile, but I would be really writing about it, maybe an update every so often, but you'll most likely be able to tell by the things she says or does. And I don't think you cold-hearted, but eager.

**Esrb99**: Aw, I like your fic too. One thing I forgot to mention to you was that I thought it odd how Ron's boggart was that scene. Unless I misunderstood what you wrote. It was just an odd sort of thing for Ron to be afraid of...Anyway, look forward to your next chapter and thank you for being so supportive.

**I-Confuse-Everyone**: First of all, GREAT name. Love it! Secondly, thanks for the review. I'm so glad that you seem to be enjoying this story. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

**Cynthia1850**: Yeah, I thought it was a good ending, if just a little corny. I wanted people to know that Tally and Harry still have a strong relationship so I wrote it as if Tally was allowing Harry to realize that. Your welcome for the update, lol, and for this one too!

**nerd2006**: I promise that there will be happier times ahead. Really, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!


	11. The Month of October

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 11

The Month of October

Life returned to normal once again for Harry and his friends. Well, as normal as it can be at Hogwarts. Harry's life consisted of classes, Head Boy duties, occulmency lessons, meetings, falling asleep alone, and waking up with a girl beside him.

Adams returned to his duties, much to the resentment of Snape, and continued with his private lessons with Harry. It had been a year since Harry had first started his private lessons with the brother of his girlfriend, but Harry had grown to respect the man much as he would an older brother. Josh remained friendly with him, giving him advice if needed, joking around, and teaching him lifes lessons every teenage boy has to go through.

Harry's Head Boy duties weren't as thrilling as one would have you believe. Harry mainly walked the halls before curfew or stopped fights, helped wehn thy needed it, but for the most part, being Head Boy was rather boring. The meetings were just the same. Harry usually ended up chatting with his friends and fellow DA members. Or, he would end up getting into a verbal fight with Malfoy. Though Malfoy had mellowed a bit since their chat last year during detention, he still made snide remarks whenever he felt necessary at Harry's expense. Sometimes a Head of House would join them in their meetings, but for the most part, it was just a waste of time.

Classes were difficult, but Harry found that he was very interested in all of it. In Transfiguration they were learning what it takes to become an animagus. In potions they were brewing a difficult healing potion for some of the worst curses. In charms they were learning the incantation to conjure things, which would allow Harry to conjure tea at his will, or, say, a chair...In Herbalogy they were learning the different types of herbs that were useful in a Wizard's everyday life. In defense, Adams was teaching them a multitude of curses, hezes, and spells to help them in the war. Some were strengthening spells, some combining spells, quick healing spells, defensive hexes and curses; each Harry took to heart. He knew that he'd most likely be using these in his battles against Voldemort.

Angel's recovery was far slower than Tally's because of the wounds and damage that had been done to her. Everyday until late in the evening, Tally would sit by her bedside for as long as Pomfrey would let her. At night, the seventh year Gryffindors would get together and do their homework or help each other study. Ron, who usually always needed help, usually resorted to either asking everyone what they had for an answer, coping Harry, or begging Hermione for help to which she did. Gradually during the night they would slowly trickle up to their beds for the night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost always the last to go to bed at night. Harry would drag himself warily to his four-poster bed and fall immediately into a fitful sleep. His mind filled with strange dreams and old memories. Almost every morning that Harry awoke, he found Tally lying beside him. Nobody ever questioned it and they never spoke about. As the month slowly died away, Harry had grown to love waking up beside Tally and watching her sleep. She was at peace most of the time during her sleep. She mumbled or murmured, sighed or groaned. Her face twitched and her body shook from her dreams. They were such small movements and noises, they would have most likely gone unnoticed, but Harry knew her movements, her sleep patterns and he would wake just to see them.

And so, the month of September was with Harry and his friends learning how to cope with a life in war. Each of them already suffering from the effects. Each one learning how to trust again.

------------------------------------------------

Now it is the early days of October and Ron demanded Quidditch practice with his team. Ron had decided not to replace the extra spot for a chaser that Katie Bell had left behind. Instead, Dennis Creevey took her place so that only two reserve players remained. Dennis ended up being an excellent player and worked well with Tally and Ginny.

Ron wasn't anyone to mess with as the Captain and no one was allowed to complain. Amy had complained once when Ron had them running around the Pitch, but Ron immediately went into a rant about the necessity of being fit and ready for action. He had gone on and on for nearly an hour before Ginny told him to shut up and let them actually do realpractice. Ron worked them hard, as a team, and as individuals. Harry had to admit that Ron made a great Captain, but he was a maniac about it.

As Harry watched from above the pitch, he realized that Ron had become a great Quidditch Keeper, a tough leader, and an even better friend. Their friendship had been by chance, but their brotherhood had been by choice. It was something Harry charished and would risk anything to keep. Much as he wouldof his love and friendship with Hermione.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Harry focused down to Ron, "I'm not going to release the snitch yet. Instead, we're going to throw the quaffle around. Come down and join us!" Harry obliged and flew down to join them in the circle, reserves and all. They each threw the quaffle in any order they chose: Harry to Ron, Ron to Dennis, Dennis to Tally, Tally to Amy, Amy to Natalie, Natalie to Ginny, Ginny to Jack, Jack to John, John to Andrew, Andrew to Euan, Euan to Chessa, Chessa to Emma, and finally, Emma back to Harry. When this routine grew old, Ron released the bludgers and the beaters streaked off to hit them around, while the rest of them broke off for a small quidditch game against one another without a snitch.

It had actually been one of their best practice games ever. Everyone had gotten into it. Chaser on Chaser, elbows flying, name calling. John and Ron hardly ever let the quaffle pass through any of the hoops and the beaters were meciless with the bludgers. During one of the more chaotic moments, where Harry was trying to find an opening to pass the quaffle, he heard a scream and then laughter. He turned his attention to behind him, wherehe saw Chessa rubbing her head with an angry scowl on her face and Tally and Ginny surrounding her, along side the beaters, laughing at whatever it was that happened.

"TIME OUT!" Ron called from his position at his goals, where Harry was near. Together they streaked off to where the crowd had formed of their team members, "What's all this? What happened?" Ron demanded of his team. The girls and the beaters were laughing to hard to answer. Chessa was too upset and just glowered at everyone. John only shrugged because he seemed to also have missed whatever it was that had happened. Finally Natalie controlled herself enough to speak.

"Oh it was brilliant. Harry, you flew off with the quaffle after Chessa passed it to you, but everyone still thought Chessa had it. It was a _great_ move!"

"Perfect!" Ginny added through her laughter.

"Yeah, well, through the confusion, Jack tried to block one of the bludgers, only the bludger was to quick for him and...and..." Natalie broke of into hysterics before she could continue, which only fueled everyone else all the more. Harry felt himself smiling at the group of them, their laughter contagious even with his confusion. Harry glanced over at Ron and found that he, too, was smiling. Natalie regained control once more and continued, "He missed the bludger and smacked Chessa right in the head. She totallyed flipped around on her broom. I'm talking a complete 360! Oh, it was _brilliant_!" Harry, Ron, and John all burst into laughter. Harry could imagine little Chessa being smack so hard by Sloper that it would cause her to flip around uncontrollably.

"Yes, _very_ funny. Glad I could be the butt of your jokes!" Chessa said angerly.

"Oh Chessa, don't be like that! It couldn't happened to any of us. Besides, I haven't laughed like that in ages. You should be proud to be able tobring some humor into these dark times!" Tally said as she finally calmed down. It was true though. Even after all this time with her being back, Tally hardly ever broke a smile. Seeing her laugh again, hearing her laugh, was something to be happy about. Harry had forgotten how much he enjoyed her laugh.

"Alright, alright. I think we've had enough here. We'll have practice again thursday evening. Let's hit the showers!" With that, the whole lot of them flew to the ground and rushed off to the locker room.

* * *

That night was their first DA meeting since the Azkaban Battle. Harry stood infront of his fellow members awaiting them to finish the last of their conversations. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go with them. He knew that they have practice hard over the past two years, but Harry wasn't sure if he was really willing to allow them to fight when the time came. Though, he knew he would have no choice in the matter. 

He looked through the journal that Ron had given him for Christmas last year, trying to find a good spell to work with for the evening. He finally decided on the nose-breaker curse. Though it seems like a little curse for such an advanced group of people, in reality, the curse is aimed for the nose and if the curser is successful at hitting the opponent's nose, his or her entire bonestructure will crush. This causes obvious pain and prevents the opponent from continuing fighting. The only problem with this was that they obviously could practice on one another. As Harry thought about what they could do, a maniquinn appeared next to him. With a smile, he really loved this room, Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attetion.

"I would like to thank you all for coming back. We've been teaching you all so much in such short amounts of time that I'm surprised you aren't sick of it yet."

"The only thing we're sick of is you and your closest mates going off and fighting and not taking the rest of us with you!" Zacharias Smith cried out. Surprisingly, many people nodded their heads or had their own outcries to match Zacharias's. "Isn't that the whole point of all this? For us to be prepared for such moments. For us to help you fight Voldemort?" Zacharias continued. Harry was speechless for a moment.

"It wasn't my intention to leave any of you out. It had happened so quickly and we were all sent to our dorms, what was I suppose to do?" Harry stampered.

"Who aren't the Boy-Who-Lived for no reason! You could have found a way. Snuck out and used these lightening bolts to contact us. We would have helped." Ernie MacMillian countered. Harry felt his anger rise at this.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS, YOU KNOW!"

"We know, we know. But the point is, we are willing to help, but you have to trust us and until you do, we'll never win this blasted war!" Terry Boot spoke up.

"They're right Harry. You hardly trust us, and we're your closest friends. You have to stop trying to protect everyone and let us help you. It's the only way." Tally spoke quietly. Harry looked at all of them. They had grown up tremendously over the last few years. The younger students looked on at the seventh years, their role models in awed stares during this entire conversation. Harry felt a twinge of guilt. They were young, only the third years of the Quidditch team were the youngest, everyone else was 14 or older, but none older than 18. Still children, but not innocent as they should have been. Each touched by the war in some way. Families destroyed, hope only a thread from breaking. All they had was each other and their own strengths to get through.

"Alright. But I doubt there will be another battle until the very last. And w have to be absolutely prepared for that one. Are you willing to risk everything for that?" Harry asked as his eyes swept the room. Almost every head nodded instantly, but a few of the younger ones hesitated. "Even your lives?" Some more hesitant nods, but most of the older students were willing to risk their lives for their cause. "Alright, let's get started then." Harry said, and everyone stood and awaited their instructions. "We will be focusing on the nose-breaker tonight." Harry said authoritatively to them "This curse, if properly aimed, will break a person's face, literally. It will hamper their abilities to continue in fighting. But it has to be well aimed. Obviously, the nose. Now, we will use this dummy to practice on. We'll do it one at a time. If we don't get through everyone tonight, the rest will have a chance at our next meeting." Harry watched everyone as he spoke. At the first meeting he had been so nervous, but now this was nothing. They were his friends, his allies, his family. His army. And he would make sure they were ready to be called such. Harry turned to face the dummy an raised his wand for a demenstration. With a quick step and jab of his wand, Harry shouted, "RHINOROTO!" The curse shot from his wand and hit the maniquinn smack on the nose. Everyone watched in interest as the maniquinn's face began to crack about until it seemed to be holding on my the smallest of pieces. "Repairo." Harry said with a wave of his wand and the maniquinn's face replaced itself and now was whole once more. "Alright, everyone line up single file and do it exactly as I did it."

The seventh years lined up first. Hermione, Tally, Blaise, Ron, and Neville were the first in line. Hermione, Tally, and surprisingly, Neville were able to do it their first time. Blaise his second, and Ron his third. The seventh years and most of the sixth years were able to quickly learn the spell, however, only half of the fifth years were able to have a go and few had accomplished it.

"That was a really good lesson, Harry. I think everyone is doing a great job." Hermione said as she and Ron helped him clean up. Everyone had long since left and the trio remained to chat about what was accomplished and what they should move on to next.

"Yeah, I suppose it was." Harry replied, taking one last look around before closing the door behind him and turning to head back to the tower. They always made a quick sweep of the castle before heading back for their Head Boy and Girl duties, Ron came along so that they could all talk together without worrying of anyone overhearing.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked from beside him. HAry shrugged in response.

"Was it Zach?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry turned to look at her, but didn't respond. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, he got to me too."

"What? That snot nosed bugger who kept keep his-"

"RON!" Hermione scolded with a dirty look.

"What? It's true 'Moine, even if you won't admit it."

"That's not the point!" Hermione exclaimed, her face reddening slightly. Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them and continued on before a row broke out,

"I hadn't realized that by fighting without them, I was in some way upsetting them. I just asumed that they would be grateful for not having to fight." Harry shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Harry, they've been training for this for the last two years. They expect to fight. Maybe not all of them, but I'm certain that the other Seventh years would. They've been your friends for so long. You can't really blame them for being angry." Hermione said knowledgeably. They turned the corner and reached the fat lady.

"Listen Harry, you can't keep yourself preoccupied about them. I mean, we have Quidditch tomorrow!" Ron said enthusiastically and clapped Harry on the shoulder once they entered the common room. Harry laughed and they set off for the corner where their friends sat waiting.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I'm back in school now, so it's been a little hectic getting everything sorted out. I have an outline done for chapter 12, and all the rest of the chapter titles and notes to what I want in each done. So, I believe that there will be 25 chapters, but that could change, though probably not. Obviously we have a ways to go, so bare with me.

I apologize for any spelling errors or grammer errors I may have in either of my stories. I'm going to go back and fix everything when I'm done with this and have the time. Okay, onto the reviews.

**actionmaster**: Wow, okay. This was definitely a harsh review. I'm sorry for my mistakes, but I did warn people about them. I appreciate you reading my story, even if it's _difficult_ for you to do with all my _atrocious _mistakes. I'll keep those spelling errors in mind for the next chapters and read the message above for any further information you might be of needing.

**SiriusRulz14**: Yay for Angel! Yeah most forgot about her, lol.

**Indigo Feline**: Remember, Angel's _more_ than a house-elf! LOL. And thanks,I try to make their emotions as real as I possibly can.

**I-Confuse-Everyone**: Thanks! And I still like your name.

**Esrb99**: No, no, Angel is alive and er-alive! And they may just have something to do wth the resistance, but I'll never tell...What happened to your ch. VI? Did it come out already and I missed the email or something?


	12. Halloween

**Disclaimer**: Harry does not belong to me, but rather belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_. I suggest that you read that first or else you won't have any idea what's going on in this story. Not that I'm saying you can't read this, but in all honestly, I truly believe you will be thoroughly confused...

**Summary:** This is a story about Harry's summer before and during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Just after Harry turns 17, Privet Drive is attacked and Harry is forced to protect the family who had never showed him love. Shortly before the start of school, a close friend of the trio disappears and Harry is thrown into turmoil. School begins and the friend returns, but only as the shell of a person. Harry has much more on his plate this year with N.E.W.T.S and the battle against Voldemort coming ever closer.

**Warning:** There are scenes of torture, mention of rape, and implied sex within this story. The rating may be raised because of this.

**Title**: _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_

Ch. 12

Halloween

Harry awoke on Halloween morning to find Tally awake and waiting for him.

"Morning!" Tally greeted him with a bright smile.

"Morning." Harry said with a smile of his own, "You're in a good mood today."

"No practice and it's Hogmeade today!" Harry laughed at her obvious excitement about the day. "Now, come on and get ready. I'll meet you in the common room." With that, Tally hopped off his bed, greeted his roommates and left the dormitory.

"Morning Harry." Neville greeted him as he emerged from behind his curtains.

"Mornin'" Harry replied as he shuffled through his trunk for muggle clothes.

"She seemed in a happy mood, what'd you do?" Seamus asked as he too, began looking for clothes.

"Yeah Harry, what was that about?" Dean chipped in.

"I don't know, I guess she is excited about Hogsmeade."

"Sure Harry that's all." Dean said with a roll of his eyes and a teasing smile in Harry's direction.

"Are you sure it just wasn't some Harry loving that might be going on?" Seamus smirked.

"Yeah Harry, we always wake up with her in your bed." Dean added.

"It's not like that." Harry replied causing the other two to dismiss his argument with a wave of their hands, "IT'S NOT!" Harry tried again.

"Just ignore them, their jealous." Ron said with his own grin and a roll of his eyes in the other boys' direction.

"Hey! What makes you think I'd be jealous of Harry getting some? I have been dating Ginny for sometime now. Who's to say how for we've gone?" Dean said defensively. Ron sputtered a moment with his ears going red,

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Ron yelled, causing Seamus and Neville to laugh. Ron and Dean started a fake argument and Harry ducked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Neville walked into the bathroom a short time after Harry had exited the shower. He was grinning and shaking his head at whatever the other boys were doing back in the dorm room. Harry finished brushing his teeth and stepped back into the dorm. Ron, Dean, and Seamus had finished their little play fight and Ron stood waiting for him.

"Come on, Harry, I'm starved!" Harry laughed and followed Ron down to the common room where they met up with the girls and Blaise, who had apparently woken up early, and they went off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"So, what does everyone want to do today?" Harry asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron, who was shoveling eggs into his mouth, spoke up, 

"….Honeydukes…" was all anyone could get out of him as his mouth was completely full of eggs. Hermione gave him a disgusted look and smacked him in the head,

"Ron that's disgusting!" Ron only shrugged and returned to his food.

"We can all eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks and meet Neville and Luna there." Tally suggested.

"I've got a date with Padma, but I don't think she'll mind meeting up with everyone there for lunch." Blaise said quietly. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at him. He looked up from his food when he heard everyone become silent, "What?"

"You have a date?" Hermione began.

"With Padma?" Ron added

"And didn't tell us?" Tally ended. Blaise shrugged.

"Never really found the right time to. Everyone was always so busy…" He trailed off and returned his gaze to the food.

"Congrats Blaise. I know how much you like her." Harry said with a smile and a slap on his back. Blaise looked back up and beamed at him.

"Thanks Harry." Everyone muttered their congratulations to Blaise before Tally's voice cut in once more,

"Hey Blaise, maybe you can serenade her?" Tally said with a laugh. Blaise looked at Tally in disbelief, as did everyone else.

"I don't sing." Everyone chuckled lightly.

"I didn't mean serenade her with your voice." Tally said with a roll of her eyes. Ron choked on his eggs and Harry spit up some of his pumpkin juice. Blaise stuttered for a moment, his face clearly giving away his shock.

"Do what?" Ron asked when he finally stopped coughing. Hermione could only look on with her mouth hanging open,

"Yeah Tally, where did that come from?" Hermione sputtered out. Tally just looked at them confusedly for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" She exclaimed loudly causing everyone to burst out laughing. "I DIDN'T!"

"What did you mean then?" Harry got out between his laughs.

"I meant with his guitar!" Tally said defensively. Ron snorted,

"Yeah his _GUITAR_!" Ron said, putting as much emphasis on guitar as he could. Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Actually, that's a really good idea, Blaise. You're great with a guitar!" Hermione said, giving support to her friend.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for a first date?" Blaise asked the girls.

"You don't know Padma too well, do you?" Tally commented.

"Girls like romance." Hermione added.

"Still...my guitar?"

"What guitar?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you know Blaise plays?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised Heavenward. Ron looked as perplexed as Harry felt. Both shook their heads no.

"I didn't exactly tell them and I find no point in playing around them." Blaise said quietly.

"Oh, well you should have." Hermione stated.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked, but Blaise only shrugged.

"Come on, let's get going before we waste the day away." Tally cut-in, standing from her seat. Everyone followed suite and soon found themselves making their way down the path to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, they all spit up and promised to meet back up in the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Tally walked hand-in-hand throughtout the small town, happy to be outside. They joked contently with one another as they walked the streets. For once, Harry felt like a 17 year old and not 'The Boy Who Lived'. 

"Let's get some candy." Tally said and pulled him into Honeydukes. Harry loved this place. It felt as though every student in Hogwarts was there at that moment, but everyone was too happy to be bothered. Harry and Tally walked the isles trying to find the best treats. In the end, Harry bought chocolate frogs and cockroach clusters. Tally bought some lollypops and gum. They said hello to their friends before leaving and then made their way back through the town. And that was how their morning went. They walked through Zonkos, they walked passed the quill shop and spotten Hermione and Ron (looking sour) within there, passed the tea shop where he had had his date with Cho, and on to where the Shrieking Shack stood.

"Did Remus have any news on Sirius?" Tally asked. It had been one year since Remus had told him of his plans with the Death Veil.

"They haven't really made any progress. But they will continue to work on it." Tally smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure it'll all work o-" She was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Scar-head and his trophey." Harry turned to face Malfoy. His goons were nowhere in sight.

"Shut-it Malfoy." Harry said in a low voice.

"Tsk-tsk, such language from our _Savior_" Malfoy hissed out his last word with such contempt.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Tally asked in a bored sort of voice.

"Yeah, Ferret, what do you want?" Hermione's voice broke through as she and Ron made their way into sight. Malfoy looked at each of them, hate was still present, but there was something else there too. Perhaps confusion. Harry looked at Tally, but her eyes were on Malfoy. Without another word, Malfoy turned and left them.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked as Malfoy disappeared from view.

"Besides the usual?" Harry asked.

"Come on, everyone will be waiting for us." Hermione said. They made their way back to the Three Broomsticks. There they met up with Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Padma.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there with all their friends. Padma was slightly different from her sister. Parvati was all about the boys, but Padma spoke mainly of books with Hermione. Luna still lost herself in the _Quibbler_ and would occasionally come back into the conversation as if she had never left. Neville and Tally spoke about plants, since it was Neville's favorite subject, and N.E.W.T.S., while Harry, Ron, and Blaise spoke about the upcoming Quidditch game against the Slytherins. They remained like that until Professor McGonagall called them to head back to the school. It was time for the feast.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone, school's been rather hectic. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't longer than it should be.This chapter was mainly for Harry and his friends to act like teenagers.Be normal for a change. The next chapter will be about quidditch and some other surprises, so I hope you stay with me! 

Also, anyone who likes to RP (role-play) I have some great sites for you all to check out.

sonoraacademy(I think you can still apply and you can apply for Divination or some other faculty positions that aren't listed if you wish)

limborunner(forthose who are 13 or older and you can play anyone any age.)

thesaleminstitute.tk (its not accepting anyone right now, but it's a great sight.

theaftershock (its an HP one, 7 years out of Hogwarts. There's a list of characters that you can choose from.)

I'll put the sites on my profile if you're interested.

**IndigoFeline**: It's a nose breaker curse because you have to aim at the nose in order for it to work properly. Well, I figured walking around the school for a few hours a day would be boring, at least, I think it would be. But thanks!

**SiriusRulz14**: Yup, I hate it too. I had a month and a half long break, to which I was sick during, and then came back and went straight to work. Anyway, sorry about the wait.

**Esrb99**: Well, I hope you're back now. Good luck with typing it all out. I think that takes the longest to type it all after writing it first. But, that's probably just me.

**Tmctflyboy:** I UPDATED, I UPDATED!


End file.
